Fairy Soldiers: Identity Quest
by kate89898989
Summary: Pick up from Delta Company, our heroes unlock a new quest. They are soldiers that have wings and have to find a princess and prevent enemies from the past to win. But who's past? So not only do they have to battle XANA, they have to juggle fighting this weird enemy and still go to high school. Sequel: Fairy Soldiers: Destiny Seekers.
1. Arc 1: Fairy Stars Are Born

Fairy Stars Are Born

Years ago, the night sky was full of stars. Then out of now where, millions of falling stars filled the sky. These falling stars, or shooting stars, were glowing bright into the sky. These stars were not stars at all. There were fairies. Courageous, gorgeous, intelligent, and graceful, fairies travelling to Earth from their home planet as refugees. Many of them young and innocent children. To this day, nobody knows why the sky was full of some many beautiful stars and many hoped for another occurrence. But some of those stars (fairies) have a path to follow and will one day be awaken.

A white cat, Subaha, mistakenly opened her mouth and toke Delta Company and the Lyoko Warriors to stop arguing. "Idiot!" Staravia and Cāndanī said. Everybody is shocked. Cāndanī looks at her owner, Allison. Allison looks stunned. Cāndanī rubs her head on Allison's hand. Allison pets her and smiles. Cāndanī purrs. "You-you talk." Allison said nervously. "Yes I do." Cāndanī said. Jeremy rubs his face. "I official think we are all just tired and this is not real!" "I agree!" Ulrich said. Ash looks at Staravia. Staravia just stares at him. Ash does the same. "Who will win, the boy or the cat? I vote for the cat." Aelita said. "Rude!" Dawn said. "What do you mean that you vote for the cat?" Ash said. "I mean..." "Aelita lay off! Will ya?" Allison said. "Why did you know that cats can take?" "No!" "I don't believe you!" "Aelita gosh! You got to ease off!" Dawn said. "Mind your own fucking business, Dawn!" Aelita said. "Don't talk to my friend like that!" Allison said. "Dawn control your friend!" Yumi said. "Control yours first!" Brock jumped in. "The mighty Brock speaks." Odd said. "Don't be rude!" Ash said. "Leave him alone Allison started it." Ulrich said. "What! Pinky over here should have minded her own fuck business! Right, just like you told Dawn!" Allison said. "How dare you talk to Aelita like that!" Jeremy said while pointing his finger at Allison. "Get your finger out of my girlfriend's face." Ash said as he smacked Jeremy's finger away. "Don't touch him!" Yumi said. "Jeremy was asking for it!" Brock said. Cāndanī is getting mad. "This needs to stop." So she, Subaha, and Staravia all got to the middle of the room. Staravia flashed a light from his pink heart mark and the beam hit everybody in the room. "Sleep!" He cried. And the arguments stopped and everybody had their heads down and was silent. "What if, it's not them?" Subaha asked. "Trust me, the fact that they did not run away when you opened your big mouth, they're the ones." Staravia said. Cāndanī spoke:

 _Listen up! When you open your eyes, you will be in time and space. You will not question how or why. The moment this is all over, you will remember it all and accept your quest._

When everybody opened their eyes, they were transported to a place. The place was a dark purple space dimension. They were on their knees. The cats have a blue bag. "Ok. How do you feel?" Cāndanī asked. Wait for it. "I'm scared!" Odd said. "I wanna go home!" Ash said. "This place is too weird!" Yumi said. Everybody else looks freaked out. "Maybe you should have said act normal." Subaha said to Cāndanī. "OK. Everybody except Allison and Ash take something from the bag. So they did. "OK. Let's go like this: Aelita!" Staravia said. Aelita looks nervous. "Can you say this: Diamond Crystal Power! Advance!" "What!" Subaha jumps on Aelita and reveals her claws. "Do it or else!" "Yikes!" Everybody looks scared. "Tough love." Brock said nervously. Aelita takes a deep breath.

 ** _Diamond Crystal Power! Advance!_**

She has a blue stick with a blue glass ball one it. The ball had an outline of a diamond. When Aelita cried out, the diamond glowed and spin around. The background was pink. Aelita's body was blue coral. The glass ball released blue ice and it formed itself around Aelita. Then the ice breaks and Aelita has her hands up like she's praying and a gold Indian headpiece appeared on her forehead. The center of the headpiece was blue. Aelita wore a white sari. The sleeves were short and the shirt was short. The cloth that wraps around her was wrapped above her navel and a belly ring that was a blue diamond shape gem was there. The cloth also attacked itself to the back of Aelita's skirt. She wore white heels. She also wore light pink sparkly gloves. She has a pair of wings on her back. Everybody was stunned. "Cool!" Aelita said. Next!" Staravia said. "Jeremy!" "No!" Staravia was about to scratch him. "Stop! Don't scratch me!" "The say: Square Crystal Power! Advance!" Jeremy looks scared but doesn't want to ruin his face!

 _ **Square Crystal Power! Advance!**_

His stick looks like Aelita's but instead of a diamond, it is a square. The square glows and the background is dark blue. Jeremy's body is dark blue. The glass ball releases blue water that engulfs Jeremy. The water breaks and Jeremy has his hands out. He has white gloves and is wearing an all white military captain clothes. His forehead has a gold band with a blue stone. His belt buckle was a blue square. He also has a pair of wings. Jeremy is taller then before. "This is weird!" Yumi said. "Your're next!" Cāndanī said. "What! Wait, don't scratch me. What do I say?" "Star Crystal Power! Advance!" "This better be a dream!"

 ** _Star Crystal Power! Advance!_**

Yumi's stick was red and had a star. The star glows and the background is red. Yumi's body is red. The glass ball releases red fire that covers Yumi. The fire breaks and Yumi has her hands likes she's praying. A gold Indian headpiece appears and the center was red. She has the same gloves and clothes as Aelita. And her belly ring was a red star gem. Her wings flapped and gave Ulrich a nice breeze. "I need the air. I don't want to be next!" Well Subaha called on him and told to say, "Triangle Crystal Power! Advance!" Ulrich was not having it but Yumi said, "It doesn't hurt."

 _ **Triangle Crystal Power! Advance!**_

Ulrich's stick was light green and had a triangle. The triangle glows and the background is light green. His body is light green. The glass ball releases green fire and engulfs him. The fire breaks and Ulrich has the same outfit as Jeremy's. His gold band has a light green stone in the center. His belt buckle has a green triangle on it. Ulrich is taller than Yumi and his wings scare him. "I don't to heights." "Awe! Scared Ulrich." Dawn said. "Better eat you words! You're next!" Aelita teased. "I know what to say!" "Really?" Subaha said. "I have a circle in this... thingy so I say 'Circle Crystal Power! Advance!' Right?" "Why can't you guys be like Dawn!" Subaha said. Everybody rolled their eyes.

 ** _Circle Crystal Power! Advance!_**

Dawn's stick was orange and has a circle. The circle glows and the background is orange. Dawn's body is light orange. The glass ball releases orange butterflies and surrounds her. The butterflies break off and Dawn's hands are in praying mood. Her gloves appear and her outfit appears also. Her headpiece appears and the center is orange. Her belly ring is an orange circle. Her wings also appear. "I look cool!" Dawn said. Odd hides behind Brock. "Come on boys! Who's next?" Cāndanī said. "The lightest person!" Odd said. Everybody laughed. "What?" "Odd. You're smaller than me!" Brock said. "Shit!" Odd said. "Well. I hope I was paying attention. Remember, 'Pentagon Crystal Power! Advance!' ".

 _ **Pentagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

Odd's stick was purple and has a pentagon. The pentagon glows and the background is purple. Odd's body is purple. The glass ball releases purple butterflies and engulfs him. The butterflies break off and Odd's outfit appears. The gold band on his forehead has a purple stone. His belt buckle is a purple pentagon. Odd wings appear. Odd looks older and taller. "Look at me now ladies!" "Oh Odd!" The girls said. Brock shakes his head. "I am not submitting to this dream!" Staravia gently strokes Brock's chin with his claws. "Be smart Brock! Say Octagon Crystal Power! Advance! " Brock gets creep out. So does Allison and Ash. _We're next!_ They both said in their heads as they look at each other.

 ** _Octagon Crystal Power! Advance!_**

Brock's stick was dark green and has an octagon. The octagon glows and the background is dark green. Brock's body is dark green. The glass ball releases green vines and engulfs him. The vines breaks and his outfits appears. His band has a dark green stone and his belt buckle is a dark green octagon. His wings appear. Now there were two. "Ash!" Staravia said. He hands Ash a Heart shaped pin with a teal gem. Staravia gently scratches Ash's nose. "Say Heart Prism Power! Advance!" "If I say no..." "Allison is going to have to bandage up your face later!"

 ** _Heart Prism Power! Advance!_**

Ash's pin glows and the gem gets brighter. The background is teal and his body is also teal. Lighting comes from the gem and engulfs Ash. Then the lighting forms his gold band with a teal stone. His outfit is the same but he also has a sash across him. His wings are bigger and his belt buckle looks like the pin. He wears a white Robin Hood hat. He sees Allison smiling at him and he smiles back. Then Cāndanī looks at Allison. "Allison did you get a gift from your mother?" "Yes. I was suppose to open it but a certain person messed that up." "Who are you implying?" Aelita said. "Just open it." Starvia said. The box is a blue fur box. Inside has a necklace. The pendant is a pink gem with two silver bands that form a heart. It glitters. "How come she gets-" Yumi started before Subaha cuts her off. "No questions!" "Allison all you have to say is Heart Princess Power! Advance!" Cāndanī said. Allison shakes her head. Cāndanī jumps into Allison's arms and rubs it. "Please!" "Ok." "What! She gets a please and we get death threats!" Odd said. "Well I have taken care of her from the start and I can just make her homeless." Allison said. Cāndanī gets nervous.

 ** _Heart Princess Power! Advance!_**

Allison's pendant glows. Her body is dark pink and her hair glows. The pendent becomes her belly ring and pink lighting comes from the gem. The background is rainbow space. The lighting forms the top of the sari and the skirt. Then forms her sparkly pink gloves. Then forms her shoes. There are white ballerina shoes with heels. Then the rest of her outfit appears. She hands are in praying form. Her hair forms an up-do braided bun with white stones in the front. Her wings are also bigger. She sparkles. Everybody is amazed. Ash smiles. Now there are some features that needs to be mentioned. Everybody's skin color is different shades of pink. And they have pointy ears. The girls also wear pearl earrings that are their respected colors. They are located on the tip of their ears.

"OK. Listen up. You guys are fairies!" Staravia said. "What!" Jeremy said. "Not just fairies, but Fairy Soldiers. Your job is suppose to be to protect a princess and prevent history from repeating!" "What history and who is this princess?" Yumi said. "There is a lot to explain later. But for now, at least know your formal names." Subaha said.

Soldier Diamond, Soldier Square, Soldier Star, Soldier Triangle, Soldier Circle, Solider Pentagon, Soldier Octagon, Soldier Heart, and Soldier Heart. "Why do we have the same name?" Both Soldier Hearts said. Before Cāndanī could answer, the space - time bubble breaks and everybody ends up in the park at night. Then a man with a cloth is on a fountain with a Torterra. The Torterra has braces on it and it looks evil. "That Torterra's Mega Drain broke the bubble!" Cāndanī said. Then Torterra uses Earthquake to break the floor and open up vines that leaves the cats and the Fairy Soldiers all tied up. Only Soldier Heart (female) is left standing. "What is happening?" Then The man commands Tortterra to use Giga Drain and all the people around Soldier Heart (female) are slowly dying. The bodies give off black energy and begins to to decay. The bodies are rotten and the man looks at the Fairy Soldiers. "An eye for an eye." The man said. Torterra uses Earthquake towards (f) Soldier Heart's direction. She forms an x with her arms and a huge force field that protects her friends. "What is this?" She said. Her friends are all pinned to the trees and can't move. Then before the man strikes again, another male from a light pole uses a move. "United pulse!" The white ball of energy hits the man and Torterra. The male figure is also a fairy but wear an all white form of a Baron's outfit. He also wears a Robin Hood hat. "Lovely fairy!" "Me?" "Uses the middle gem in your hair to save the Torterra!" And she does. Soldier Heart (female) , touches the gem and says, "Heart Electric Pulse!" The braces on the Torterra come off. It goes free. Then a stone turns gray. The man growls. "I get you. Just like before." The man leaves. The male dressed in white calls out. "What is your name?" "Soldier Heart. Yours?" "Unity Keeper." The male leaves.

The next day everybody is at the park. Not only was last night not a dream, not Cāndanī is suspicious of the all white male, the man who attacked them, and the stone that was left behind. But then Jeremy and Aelita's magical sticks start to glow. "I sense their full powers coming!" Staravia said. "Me too. Too bad, they don't notice." Subaha said.


	2. Arc 2: Aqua- Diamond and Square

_Aqua-Diamond and Square_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was great. On Lyoko I found out that I can fly. Really, I just clap three concisest times and get a jet pack. Weird but I can also make force fields. Pink ones but they don't last long. Odd is upset that everyone has a special ability except him. I can manipulate the ground,Yumi and Ash can use telekinesis, Brock can see into the future, Ulrich and Dawn can make go super fast and make multiples of themselves. A side note: Ulrich is Soldier Triangle and would say "Triplicate" and make two more of himself in a triangle form. Dawn would say, "Circle size" and make four more of herself and she is Soldier Circle. Weird. And I saved Aelita from the Digital Sea. She fell after trying to get away from the Scyphzoa. We had a heart to heart afterward and I think we're on speaking terms. So I hope this is over. I really hope so._

 _Allison_

"Allison, writing in your diary!" Dawn said. "Yep." Allison said. "Well hurry up. I want the best breakfast today!" "Okay don't rush!" Allison puts her blue diary under her pillow and leaves with Dawn. At the cafe, all well that is until Aelita send Allison a text. Allison reads it and gets mad. She responses and Aelita get furious. "I can't believe you said that!" Aelita shouted at Allison. "Well if the shoe fit..." Allison smirked. Jeremy and Yumi read the message. " _I should have let you fall into the digital sea!_ That's fuck up big time!" Yumi said. "Allison! I thought you ans Aelita we're on speaking terms." Dawn said. Ash takes Allison's phone and reads the message Aelita sends. " _If you think I am talking to you. Think again. I am still mad and I don't want to deal with your shit at the moment!_ Ok I see why Allison wrote this." Dawn said. "Well we're losing Lyoko by the sector so we can't be losing people we can't bring back." Ash said as he sips his hot chocolate. "So you're agreeing with what Allison wrote?" Jeremy said. "No! I am not. And beside, Aelita needs to get over this. Allison didn't want to get your ups until she was sure." "But when she did, she lied to me." Aelita shouted. "No she did not! You never suspected anything. Allison didn't ask questions, she listen. And She did forget to tell you one day because that day was so busy!" Jeremy buts in. "Aelita is the victim. You need to talk to your girlfriend." "You need to back off and talk you Aelita. She needs to get over this. The world does not revolt around her!" Aelita pouts. "Who said it did?" "You did!" Allison said. "I don't like that your boyfriends is upsetting Aelita." Jeremy said. "I don't like that you and your lady friend are seriously not getting over this!" Allison said. "I can't believe that we are arguing over this!" Dawn shouted. "Yes! Chill out and eat your croissants!" Yumi said. Then Odd, Ulrich and Brock arrive at the table. "What's with the tension?" Odd said. Nobody said a word.

Later on, classes had to go into town for an assignment, there a woman with a cloak, a Mismagius with braces, and a strange creature that the Mismagius made. "Come on, let the people drain!" The strange creature said. "Yes, Maggie, the name of the creature, drain the people so lure the princess!" The woman said. The gang say this and decide to transform. The Fairy Soldiers arrive and the woman gets upset. "You are the Soldiers that my colleague met before." There was a stand off until Maggie made a move, "Look at my move, flies!" "Flies! How rude!" Soldier Star said. Maggie made the whole area black and Soldier Diamond got dizzy. Soldier Heart (female) helped her out. "I don't your help!" "You're getting dizzy!" "Leave me alone!" The two bicker. Maggie sees this and decides to cast a spell on them. She wants to use their anger as energy. "Cousins. Bicker, bicker, little thicker, two little cousins act wicker! One is upset, another wants respect, both will want to resent. Drain their anger to the core as the tension grows more. Only when the two go soft, will my spell fall apart." Then the woman commands Maggie to disappear. "Hey why are you leaving coward!" Soldier Triangle said. The people all around look weak. "We have to get these people to safety!" Soldier Octagon said.

A while later at school Allison tries to talk to Aelita at school. "Why didn't you want me to help you?" "Because I don't want help from someone who lies!" "You are the most arrogant person I have every met. Not only did I tell you that I am sorry for not telling sooner, I was so busy on the first day I wanted to tell you that I forgot." "You could have told me that there was a possibility." "If if I was wrong, then what?" Aelita dos not answer. "I though so. I think that you can't can't accept the fact that you have family and it's hard to deal with it." "I think you need to shut your fucking mouth. I don't want to deal with you now!" "Aelita, I can't do that!" Then both of them faint and Ash and Jeremy caught them. "I think this needs to stop." Ash said. "I think so too. Allison is way out of line." "Excuse me? She is not!" "Stop it!" Odd said. He, and the other see the fighting and Allison and Aelita looking weak. "Hey, what's the deal?" Dawn said. Ulrich sees Allison's necklace blinking and Aelita's magical device blinking as well. "What's with the blinking lights?" Then the cats just poof out of nowhere. "Stop appearing from thin air!" Brock said. "Sorry but when our owners are in danger, we come." Subaha said. She sees the blinking. "They are losing energy." "What, how?" Jeremy said. "Maybe a spell?" Staravia said. "A what?" Ash said. "I did see 'Maggie' wave her hands at those two while they were arguing." Yumi said. Allison and Aelita wake up. "Can you guys stand up?" Cāndanī asked. Allison and Aelita stand up. Cāndanī asked Dawn to hold Allison's back and Odd to do the same with Aelita. "Okay, if I remember correctly, you two just relax and if you guys can pick something up, like a spell, you guys will just repeat it." Odd and Dawn close their eyes. "This is stupid." Aelita said. "We agree on that." Allison said. "I didn't ask you." Aelita said. Allison was anger.

"Bicker, bicker little thicker..." "Two little cousins act wicker..." Dawn and Odd pick something up. Everybody gets scared. "Quick write this down!" Staravia said. "I'm on it." Yumi said, taking out a pen and notepad. Nothing happens. "I think we should stop." Allison is getting scared. "Going cry mouse!" "Fuck you!" "One is upset, anther wants respect..." "Both will want to resent." Dawn and Odd pick something up. "Sounds like the more you two fight, the more Dawn and Odd pick something up." Subaha said. "But that is the problem. They fainted when they were arguing." Jeremy said. "Well if they do small fights, less harm." Ash said. "So stupid of you to say that." "It was not stupid. Small fights, less strain on them." "I agree with Jeremy." Aelita said. "I see Ash's point." Allison said. "Of course you will stick to your boy toy." "Mrs. Einstein!" The girls make faces at each other. " Drain their anger to the core as the tension grows more." "Only when the two go soft, will my spell fall apart." Odd and Dawn stop and freak out. "What was that?" Odd said. "Looks like you two were in a trance." Yumi said. "Well I saw the monster casting her spell. If Allison and Aelita don't stop, they will suffer." Dawn said. "Then that means we need to solve this now!" Brock said. "So Allison, why are you upset?" Ulrich said. "Aelita. I tried to apologize to her so many times. I wanted to tell you but I forgot. Then you just don't listen. I want to get to know you and I can't stand the fact that you are not budging." "Aelita?" Ulrich said. "She lied to me. And kept a secret about my life from me. I can't forget that." "O my gosh. You are the most ignorant, arrogant, and stubborn person that I have every meet. I did nothing wrong. i never lied, this have never came up and you're just angry because you have other family, not your father!" Aelita is about to talk but Allison stops her. "I'm not done. You need to chill. My brother doesn't think I did nothing wrong. I'm just a procrastinator and I said sorry for that nut if you can't sees that then..." Allison runs off. Ash looks at Jeremy. "You need to get your girl to get her shit together. The only reason that this is going on is because of her. Not Allison. Allison did delay telling Aelita and she is sorry for that and Allison is right. This is all about Aelita's father, not her." Ash runs to find Allison. Aelita is about to leave when odd stops her. "Odd." "Ash's right. "What!" "You need to stop. Allison is not the reason for any of this." "Leave me alone Odd." "Aelita!" Jeremy speaks. "Listen to Odd." "Talk to her." "You're not being a good friend." "Then as your supposed Cousin, talk to Allison!" Aelita looks at her friends. They are serious. "Fine!" Jeremy and Aelita go looking for Allison.

Allison is sitting under a tree. Ash is close by giving her space. Jeremy and Aelita see Ash. "Ash, how's Allison?" Jeremy said. "Upset." Aelita goes to talk to Allison. "Why did you ask me to talk to Aelita?" Ash looks at Jeremy. "Because she care about you and she will listen to you." "Well Odd was the one that jump to that first." "But you had to push her." Jeremy smiled. "Yes I did." "See. I hope those two could get along." Ash chuckled. "I'm right?" Allison said. "Yes. It was about my father. I thought that I would have thought about him less if I started to talk so you and your brother." "Aelita, that would just make you think about him more." "Okay. I would have." The girls start to feel better. The spell is wearing off. Then Maggie strikes some girls on the play ground. Maggie is a flashy looking purple woman that looks like a prostitute. She even has a voice like a siren. "Little girls, come here and lose all your energy to me." The girls scream. "Oh no. She's back. " Jeremy said.

 **Square Crystal Power! Advance!**

 **Heart Prism Power! Advance!**

 **Diamond Crystal Power! Advance!**

 **Heart Princess Power! Advance!**

"What you guys are back?" Maggie shouted. "Yes were are!" Soldier Square said. "And we're going stop you this time!" Solider Heart (male) said. "Try me flies." Maggie said. She attacks with green plasma. Soldier Diamond attacks back. "Diamond Chime Shards." Ice shards attack Maggie. The woman and the Mismagius came and attack Soldier Square, he attacks back. "Square Rocking Waters!" Water came from the ground and attacked the woman. Both Soldier Hearts were helping the children, then one girl hid behind Soldier Diamond. When she went to help the girl, Maggie strikes. "Take that!" Soldier Heart (female) makes an X with her hands and helps Diamond. But her ankle is busied. "You're hurt." "But you're not dead." "I'm sorry!" "Me too." They hug. The girl smiled. The spell is broken and Maggie loses lots of her powers. "No my spell." Then Square and Heart (male) made up as well and at the same time Diamond's belly ring and Square's belt buckle started to glow. The woman was in shocked. Then two silver staffs appeared. One had a blue diamond and the other had a blue square. "What is that?" Both Soldier Heart said. "I like this new power!" Soldier Diamond said. "Me too!" Soldier Square said. They use their staffs to blow up the monster. A sea of blue came from the staff and hit Maggie. Maggie melted. The woman was not pleased. "That won't stop us! We will lure the princess here." "What?" Soldier Heart (female) said. Then crystal petals fall from the sky. Unity Keeper appeared. "It must be the princess. She gave you your strength back. Soldier Heart, break the braces." So she does just that. "Heart Electric Pulse!" The braces come off and another stone falls from the Pokemon. The woman leaves and so does the Unity Keeper.

Later at school everybody is glad that peace is back. "What princess?" Ulrich said. "I don't know but she gave me and Aelita our staffs and she is wanted by who every are the cloak people." Jeremy said. "And that they are using Pokemon against their own will." Aelita said. "And these stones are left behind." Allison said. Ash looks at the window. "What's up?" Yumi said. "I don't like that Unity Keeper. He smiled at Allison." "Jealous." "Please." Then Staravia notices Yumi and Ulrich's devices glow. "Their next!" "Yep." Cāndanī said.


	3. Arc 3: Inferno- Star and Triangle

_Inferno- Star and Triangle_

The day starts with Yumi listening to music and doing homework outside. She stops the music and listens to her classmates.

 _Yumi is so cold. She can't make up her mind about who to date. Please I heard that dating both William and Ulrich at the same time. No Ulrich broke up with her. Yumi can't have friends, she's just a crow: cold, annoying and a hard shell. Her friends are just there for her as a charity case..._

It goes on and on for a while. The classmates don't know that Yumi is listen to them. She gets up and pushes her way through the group of students and go to find her friends. "Who needs them?" Yumi said out loud. Then she runs into William. "Yumi, hey!" "Hi William." "Do you want to go study?" "No." "Oh I get it. You're going to study with Ulrich?" "No. Just go!" William leaves in a hurry. Well since William mentioned Ulrich, Yumi decides to go find him. She sees Ash in the hallway calling Allison. "Allison, where are you?... Seriously, I was just there...fine." "Ash, what's wrong?" "I forgot my homework and Allison has it." "Where is she?" "With Ulrich." Yumi was surprise. She didn't know that Allison and Ulrich were buddy-buddy like that. "Really?" "Yes and I was just by my room too."

Allison is helping Ulrich with his math homework. "Mrs. Meyers is trying to kills us!" Ulrich said. "It's not that bad." Allison said. "Do you see the amount of homework we have. No way this is due tomorrow!" "Well imagine that each problem is a XANA monster." Ulrich laughs. "Pause! Homework is way better that dealing with XANA." "Then you can do the homework." Ulrich's mouth was wide open. "Wow! You can't compare homework to XANA." "Well if you don't finish, you'll flunk out of school, can't defeat XANA and then what?" "Whatever." Ulrich tried one problem. "Correct!" "What. That's it?" "Yes." Then Ulrich did another one and got it wrong. So Allison tickles him. "Stop!" "You got it wrong." "So you tickle me instead?" "Yes." She tickles him again. "Quit it!" "Get it right!" Ulrich does. Then he asks Allison a question. "How's your penmanship?" Allison was blown away. "I'm working on it." Then Ulrich looks at Allison's book. "Your lucky that math is all numbers." "Fuck you Ulrich!" "And your grammar is bad too." "Shut up and do your homework!" Ulrich decides to tickle Allison back. "Stop... hey. quit it!" "Not until you work on your grammar and penmanship." "We're doing math." She tickles him back. Then this turned into a tickle fight. "What the hell is this?" Yumi shouted.

Allison and Ulrich look up and see Ash, who is confused, and Yumi, who is enraged. "Yumi, this is not what it looks like!" Ulrich was a little flustered. "This looks like a tickle party!" Yumi was red with anger. "No it's not, I helping him with math!" Allison said. "And what the pupil is acting out!" Ash shouted. "Don't get mad. I still have your homework." Allison said. "Please! What didn't Ulrich asked Jeremy?" Yumi said. "Jeremy is at the factory!" Ulrich said. "Well how convenient!" Yumi said. "Well, we did just lose the Desert Sector. So now the pressure is one to find a way to get us directly into Sector 5." Allison said. "Well I don't like what I just saw." Ash said. Ulrich and Allison were amazed. "First of all, Ash, you should be ashamed of yourself. Also Yumi, you made it clear that you and Ulrich are friends, so why are you upset about this?" Allison said. Yumi is pissed. "Don't make this about me? Ash is your boyfriend and Jeremy is better at tutoring." Yumi said. "What! Odd warned me about Jeremy! I will fail because of him." Ulrich said. Then Allison gets up. "Where're you going?" " _Where're you going?_ Really Ulrich!" Ash said. "Ash, stop it! Jeremy called. He wants to talk to us."

At the factory Jeremy explains the progress so far about his program to directly transfer everyone into Sector 5 and the reason why XANA is doing what its doing. Meanwhile, Aelita and Dawn sense a little bit of tension among, Allison, Ash, Yumi, and Ulrich. "Is there a problem going on?" Dawn asked. "No!" Yumi said. "Yes there is!" Allison said. Everybody is shocked. "Really now?" Jeremy said. "Well all you said is that we need to buckle down and get our shit togther because Lyoko is shrinking and things need to be done." "Well ya but-" "But I need to address Yumi now!" Allison looks at Dawn. "Dawn, remember when I used to tickle if you get the math problem wrong last year?" Dawn's face turns red. "Can we not bring that up!" "Well, Yumi, I was doing the same thing to Ulrich." "Oh, so Ulrich was getting a math lesson the hard way." Brock said. "Then why was he tickling you back?" Yumi shouted. "Because he told me that my grammar was horrible when I write." "So is your handwriting!" Jeremy said. "Shove it Belpois!" Allison said. Everybody laughed. "So what we saw was tutoring gone wrong!" Ash said. Allison walks to Ash. "You are the last person to accuse me of cheating on you!" "I didn't. I thought Ulrich was flirting with you!" "Seriously Ash! You think I would mess with your girl! Smooth!" Ulrich gets upsets and leaves. Yumi goes after him. But he stops her. "Don't following me miss we're just friends. I don't want to talk to you nor your tickle party theory." "Tickle party! Where's my invite?" Odd jokingly said. Aelita pokes him with her elbow. "Not now Odd." Yumi looks at Allison. She wants to blame this on her but knows that's wrong.

Later at the park, another woman with a cloak has a Ninetales with yellow braces on it. She uses the red stone on the braces to make the Pokemon make a yellow monster. The monster has a mature body and is waiting to steal energy. "Come on Levi, steal some energy from the people." The woman said. "Yes." Levi makes her beasts into two horns that make a sound. Every time a person hears it, they will lose energy until the body turns to dust. Deep into the park, Allison is listen to music. Then Ulrich comes by with his homework. "Allison, I still need help with math." "Okay." Then Ash comes by. "Look who it is? Mr. steal your girl!" Ash said. "Stop!" Allison said. Then Yumi shows up. "Tickle duo!" Yumi said. There was a stare down. Then screams were heard. Subaha runs towards Allison. "Guys, quick! Danger. No place for a cat!" Everybody agreed to get along for the sake of the people.

 _ **Heart Princess Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Prism Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Star Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 ** _Triangle Crystal Power! Advance!_**

They arrived to find bodies of people on the ground. Just skin and blood everywhere. Bodies of people that look they had no food for days were on the ground. "This is horrible!" Soldier Star said. Then Levi appears. "Look. Flies all around!" Levi tries to use her horns but the fairies can't hear them. "Why is is not working?" The woman with the cloak said. "Who are you?" Soldier Heart (female) said. "I work for people that want the princess and use her to unlock a new world. "What does that have to do with all of these people?" Soldier Triangle said. "Well I show you!" The woman makes Ninetales use Fire Blast on the Fairy Soldiers. "Let's fight fire with fire!" Soldier Star said. "Star Heated Passion!" Fire balls came from Star's hand and took out the Ninetales's attack. "try this flies!" Levi said. "Maker breaker!" Levi makes the ground form hands and take people under. "No!" Both Soldier Heart (male) and Soldier Triangle said. "Triangle Fire Bomb!" Green fireballs closed the ground. "Heart Symphony Blast!" Blue lighting destroyed the hands and saved the people. The woman gets mad. "Levi! Make them pay. I want the princess!" Levi makes all the trees turn into fire and the Soldiers have to shield themselves from the heat. "Hey Soldier Heart.." Soldier Star said. "Yes.." Soldier Heart (female) said. "I'm sorry. I was jealous." "Really?" "Yes. I said we're just friends but I still felt weird when I saw you two." "If you want, you could help him." "What!" "You could get close to him and still be friends." Star blushed. Then Soldier Triangle and Soldier Heart (male) talked it out. "If I ask her to help me, she would." "Of course, she took the class already and maybe she'll changed her mind." "I hope so." Then Star's belly ring and Triangle's belt buckle start to glow. Then two staffs appear. One with a red star and another with a light green triangle. Then Unity Keeper arrives and uses glass petals to out the fire. "Unity glasnost!" Then he spoke, "Star! Triangle! Use the princess's gift to wipe out this waste of space." "Whoare you calling a waste of space!" Levi said. But before she knew it, a mix of green and red beams wiped her out. "Do it girl!" Star said to Heart (female). She wipes out the braces and another white stone falls into place. But her head piece burns off too. "You bitch! You will pay and then I will win!" The woman in the cloak leaves.

At Kadic, everybody wants to know about what the woman in the cloak said about. "New world, why does that sound familiar?" Dawn said. "And this stone, it smell like something I came across with." Brock said. "Look. What about this princess? She gave Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita these staffs. Who is she?" Odd said. "Well we need to find her and protect her!" Cāndanī said. "Well what about at the debutante ball?" Staravia said. "What!" Everyone was confused. Subaha brings a picture of the guest of honor for the ball. The girl has long blackish-reddish hair like Allison and is wearing a white dress. But she has a fan covering her face. "We can't see that!" Brock said. "But that is close to what the princess looks like." Staravia said. Cāndanī makes nine brown wands appear. "Take these wands. This is how we are going to the ball!"


	4. Arc 4: Debutante Ball

Debutante Ball

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The latest XANA attack was brutal. A Polymorphic Specter kidnapped me, Yumi, and Sissi and locked us in this room in the Hermitage. Well Sissi was bugging Yumi because Ulrich decided to help Yumi out we she was pushed by Sissi, so Sissi got mad and followed Yumi. Then The specter showed up and Sissi was going to tell her father that a stranger took us. So she was taken as well. The next thing I know, we all had tubes melted into our skins and pure nitrogen was being put into our brains. Nitrogen is mostly in the air we breathe but pure nitrogen can fry our brains and kill us, and we had it with full force. So I took my keys and cut the end of the tube so the gas tank would stop feeding my brain with stuff. Then I helped Yumi and Sissi. Sissi was freaking out and I smacked her. I blamed it on the nitrogen. Then Yumi busted the windows. The drop was seven feet. Yumi and Sissi collapsed when we jumped. I was barley awake. Ash and Ulrich found us and Jeremy had to do a return to the past in order to save Yumi and Sissi. That was so scary. Then as me and Yumi talked about it, Cāndanī had said that were we're from, what ever that is, we only breathe pure nitrogen. So I guess as "humans", pure nitrogen is bad. Well I have to teach everybody how to act like an aristocrat for the ball. I hope this princess is there. I hate debutante balls._

 _Allison_

It was six at night and Odd is of course complaining about his stomach. "I'm Hungry!" Odd grumbled. "Odd! Remember, free gourmet food." Dawn said. "Why do we have to go! I don't want to be an aristocat!" "It's aristocrat, dummy!" Yumi said. "Whatever, how is this wand suppose to help us?" "You don't listen! We say a spell and look like we belong!" Ulrich said. "I want to look like Queen Elizabeth II." Dawn said. "With wrinkles!" Yumi laughed. Upstairs, Jeremy was being nagged by Staravia because he refuses to learn the spell. "I can't do it!" "Jeremy, stop giving up. It's not like on TV you know!" "Jeremy look like Harry Potter with his wand." Allison said. "I know. I didn't want to tell him." Aelita giggled. "What's so funny!" Jeremy said. "Come on, me and Ash got it!" Brock said. "This is hopeless." Jeremy grumbled. "This ball ends ten minuted before curfew, how are we getting back in time?" Aelita asked. "We just say another spell to get back." Allison said. "I hope it works." Ash said. "Come on, everybody say the spell, the guest of honor is going to be there at 7:00 PM sharp." Staravia said. Everybody waved their wands and said: "Acchā kapaṛā pahananā! Aristocrats!" Everybody looked like upper class young people. The girls wore long elegant off the shoulder ball gowns. Yumi's is black, Dawn's is orange, Aelita's is pink, and Allison's is silver. Their hair is all done up in a bun, with matching gloves and cute tiaras. The boys are wearing black suits. They arrive at hotel were the ball was.

A guard looked them in the eye. "He's going to see through us!" Odd said. "Shh." Dawn said. "Are those cats with you, my lady?" The guard asked Allison. The cats tagged along. "No, they cat go." She and Aelita through the cats on the ground. "Bye,bye!" Jeremy said. Once inside, Odd went for the food. "Odd! We have act like these people or we're going to get thrown out!" Yumi said. Odd was stuffing his face. "We have to split up and find the girl." Brock said. Yumi, Ulrich, and Brock went to the back garden. Aelita, Jeremy, Dawn, and Odd, went upstairs. Odd was not pleased. Allison and Ash stayed in the ball room to see if anybody knows where the girl is. "Ash, the red table has the non-alcoholic drinks." Allison said. "Okay!" Then a man wearing a phantom of the opera mask, is also looking for the princess. A man wearing a cloak has a little bit of hair showing. It's blue. "She's here. She's just as I remember it. Young and innocent. We need her so we can reunite with our leader." The man was lurking around. Ash hears people talk about the princess. "They are talking about her, Ali." "Well, there are to many people dancing to hear." So Ash takes Allison's hand and drags her to the dance floor. "What is this?" "If we can't hear them, we can dance our way there." They danced the waltz. _I feel so warm with Ash. I need to focus on the mission...Allison looks so hot right now. Why do I feel like I done this with her before._ Dawn sees Allison and Ash dancing from a window upstairs. "No fair, they get to dance!" "Dawn, we need to find the girl." Jeremy said. Then the girl, still with her fan, runs out of her room because the blue hair cloak man is chasing her. "Leave me alone!" The girl said. The girl run over Aelita and Odd and goes down stairs. Brock hears the girl scream and he, Yumi, and Ulrich go upstairs. They all see the cloak man. "Hey, what did you do?" Yumi said. "I HATE teenagers." The cloak man said. He has a stone that Yumi recognizes as the same one that was on the ninetales. "We need to transform!" Yumi said. Before they do, the man uses the stone to lift the eight of them from the ground and locked them in a room that is located on the balcony. "HELP!" They all say. The cats hear them. "We need to help!" Cāndanī said. Allison and Ash hear their friends scream and go outside. They see the girl screaming. "What's wrong miss?" Ash said. "Don't talk to me. I don't talk to peasants!" The girl said. "Rude!" Allison said. Then a wind blows the fan away. Allison and Ash are surprise that the girl has green hair and looks like Herve. "Wow. She looks like Herve!" Ash said. "I know, this can't be her, can't it?" Allison said. The girl was upset that her fan blew away that she ran and pushed Allison off the balcony. "I want my husband to be!" Her yellow dress blows ibto the wind as her runs off. Allison is hanging for her life. "Help!" Ash tries to help but he falls and they both got falling to their doom.

"Allison! Say Umbrella magic!" Cāndanī said. Allison took out her wand an said the spell. A ruby parachute appears and lands Ash and Allison safe to the second floor balcony. They both blushed a little. Then they see the cloak man with blue hair use a red stone to take the aristocrats' energy.

 ** _Heart Prism Power! Advance!_**

 _ **Heart Princess Power! Advance!**_

They transform but Soldier Heart (female) is missing her head piece. It blow up yesterday. But then her skin glows and is engulfed with a teal sparkly mist. _Why am I think about Ash a lot!_ Soldier Heart (male) was worried about his female counterpart's missing head piece so he was leading his powers to her, he just doesn't know it. Soldier Heart (female) got a new head piece but the center was a teal heart shaped diamond, in honor of Soldier Heart (male). The cloak man was surprise to see them. "Who do you think you are?" The two hearts looked at each other. "We're the Solider Heart Duo!" They both said. "Well since I couldn't find the princess, I get to take my anger out on you both!" The cloak man used his stone and attack them. Soldier Heart (male) attacked back. "A Knight's Heart Attack!" Blue lighting formed stars and knocked out the cloak, but he bounced back. "We will get to the new world, we will get rid of this one and find our leader to show that we are worthy of him. We will not fail him again!" "I don't care!" Soldier Heart (female) said. "Find a princess to use her like a pawn is wrong. Also finding a world the remains hiding is wrong! There is a reason it is hidden." "Stupid fly!" The cloak man attacks her. "I am not FLY!." Soldier Heart (female) attacks with her new gem on her forehead. "Thunder Heart Attack!" Blue thunder came from the diamond and broke the stone. The cloak man was blown away.

The cloak man was miles away. "What power! So familiar!" Then he gets a call. "No it was not her... you almost got the spell... great if we get more energy, the spell can located the princess and we can invade her dreams and take her by force! I coming back... Charon!"

Ash and Allison see the cats trying to open the door. "Your friends are locked in!" Staravia said. Allison reads a sign. "Push red button to open." Ash opens the door with the button. Everybody falls to the ground all sweaty. "Well, it was that easy!" Subaha said nervously. Everybody is not pleased. "Well did you find her?" Brock asked. "It was not her! And she's engaged." Allison said. "The princess doesn't have a fiance!" Cāndanī said. "And she looks like Herve!" Ash said. "No way. She must be ugly!" Odd said. Everybody laughed. The ball was boring. The girl's name is Lady Diana Spencer. Her husband to be is Lord Henry IV. "She has the same name as the late Princess Diana but she is a jerk!" Allison said. "Yep. The real Diana was nicer!" Ash said. They are both drinking glasses from the red table. They both look sleepy. Ash whispers in Allison's ear and takes her some where. Yumi was about to take a glass when Dawn stopped her. "They switched the tables, we take from the green table." "Thanks." Brock's device was glowing. "Another one!" Subaha said. Unity Keeper was looking around outside, then he sees the Soldier Heart Duo making out on top of a tree. Cāndanī see this too. "They're drunk!" Then she sees Unity Keeper. "Stay away Foe!" "Please, we want the same thing." Then another cat with a heart mark appears! He has a black gem collar. "But are we using them for the same thing?" Cāndanī asked. "We'll see!" The cat said. They left. All Cāndanī is seeing is the two love birds drunkenly make out on a tree and the she saw a flash. It was a photographer! "Great! Just great!" Cāndanī said.


	5. Arc 5: Nature- Octagon

Nature- Octagon

"I don't believe this! There is no way that the girls defeated more monsters than the boys!" Odd shouted to Dawn in Jeremy's room. "Please! Jealous that us girls are whipping your ass in combat, Odd!" Dawn said. "I want a recount!" "Odd, I already told you, the girls as a whole defeated 5 more than the boys!" Jeremy said. "This is an outrage!" Odd is not having it. "This is so sexist!" Yumi said. "What do you mean?" "She means that if this was the other way around, you would rub it in our face and say that boys are superior." Aelita said. "I would never do that!" Odd said. "You did yesterday!" Allison said. "This is highway robbery! Where's Brock? He'll back me up." Allison looks concerned. "Why did you make that face?" Ulrich asked. "What face?" "The _I know something_ face." "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, Ash is trying to have a heart to heart with him." "Well can it wait!" Odd said. "Odd, that is so rude. What's with Brock?" Dawn said. "Did you know what day is it?" Allison asked. Dawn thinks for a moment. "Oh. I guess it still hurts." "Yep." "It still hurts, what do you mean?" Aelita asked. "I think we said too much." Dawn said. "Well I think we should know something about Brock. He was really down this morning." Jeremy said. Dawn and Allison sigh. "Well... This is Brock's business and I want to respect that." Dawn said. "Can you at least tell us anything?" Ulrich asked. "What do you think Dawn?" Allison asked. "I think we just tell the small chunk." "In that case, Brock and his then girlfriend had a messy break up." "She cheated on him." Aelita said. "Well it is not that simple." Allison said. Everybody raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it is not that simple?" Odd asked. "That we would let Brock answer. And to answer any more questions, they broke up months ago but today would have been their anniversary." Dawn said. "I get it now." Yumi said. "I hope Ash can make him feel better." Jeremy said.

"Ash, you just don't understand." Brock said to him in the woods. They choose the woods just to talk things out in private. "I'm trying." Ash said. "You and Allison didn't break up." "But we went through a rocky time period. And I went though a heartbreak during that time." "But she didn't cheat on you for months and things just worked out for you both." "Brock, you have to cheer up, you weren't like this for Professor Ivy." Brock sat up. "Don't mentioned her. But she didn't do what Leona did." "And I can't believe that you even remember your anniversary." Brock gets up. "You're not understanding!" "I'm trying." "You said that!" Ash gets up. "Don't yell at me!" Brock wipes his face. "I'm not yelling. I am just trying to get get over her and I thought that my best friend would hear me out." Ash looks Brock in the eye. "I'm sorry. It's hard to relate to this. if you just want to rant on and on and on and on and..." "I get it!" Brock lauged a little. "I'm listening." Ash smiled. They high five.

In a cave near the town. There were people in silver suits. They all have cloaks on and have lots of Poke-balls. "We need a little bit more of energy." Charon said to his colleagues. "I will get it." A woman with purple hair said. "It would be an honor!" She grabs a Poke-ball and releases a Houndoom. She puts brown braces on it and puts a red stone on the braces. "Come now, let's steal some energy." The woman said. They leave the cave and head towards a Pokemon center near the end of town.

Later on at the factory, everyone wants to know what is wrong with Brock. Clearly they have not heard of the saying, _Curiosity Killed the cat!_

"Brock, do you want to talk about anything?" Odd asked. Brock looks up. "What kind of question is that?" "Well Allison and Dawn told us-" Brock cuts him off. "What did you tell them?!" Brock is not keeping his cool. Dawn pokes Allison to answer him. "It's your turn!" Allison said. "Brock... we just told them that you're heartbroken." Brock feels bad after his reaction to Odd's question. "Ok." Brock takes a deep breathe. "I am heartbroken but it's not that simple." "What is with that, how can your girlfriend cheating on you be more complicated!" Yumi said. Brock looks at Allison and Dawn in anger. "Aelita took a very good guess but they don't know the whole story!" Allison said. "Is this true?" Brock asked. "Yes." Aelita said. Brock drops a bombshell. "She slept with another guy for a few months and I caught them in the act." Everybody, including Jeremy who was so into his computer, were in shocked. They tried to say something but Brock leaves. "Wait we didn't-" Ulrich stared. "It's not you. I just can't talk about. I thought I was ready to but it hurts just as bad." Brock leaves. Ash grabs Allison and runs after Brock. "Why am I coming?" Allison asked. "Because, if Brock doesn't talk about it and I punch him in the face, we may need a witness." Ash said. Allison laughed but Ash was dead serious.

Brock just runs through town and Allison and Ash chase after him. When they caught up to him, he tries to get rid of him. "Leave me alone." "Brock, this is stupid. There is more to the story." Ash said. "Leave. You don't understand." "Brock, did she contact you today?" Allison asked. Brock and Ash were confused. "What!" Brock said. "I'll bet she sent you a thinking of you email and you just lost it." Brock was mad but then screaming was near by. "Help, there is a monster here!" Nurse Joy said. "Brock.." Ash said. "We have to say the people." Brock said.

 _ **Octagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Prism Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Princess Power! Advance!**_

They came face to face with a black slimy figure. She had big breast, a slim figure, and is wearing a basketball jersey. "Howdy's here and I'm hungry for energy!" "You need to go back to the sewers!" Soldier Octagon said. "Look, look, see, see, right in front of me... three little pixies who are in my way, time to kill them." Howdy said. She throws slime balls at the soldiers. They move out the way. "My turn, A Knight's Heart Attack!" Howdy is boiling and had blue static on her. The purple-head woman got mad. "Houndoom, attack with Smog!" Smog went towards Nurse Joy but Soldier Octagon saved her. His legs got hit and stars to burn him. "Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy hugs him. Octagon tried to contain his cool. _I wasn't nuts over Nurse Joy in a long time!_ He thought. "Come on, you can fight off the Smog!" Soldier Heart (female) said. Octagon was able to fight back. "Octagon, vine storm!" Green vines attacked Houndoom and pinned Howdy to the floor. "Get up! We need the energy for the princess!" The woman said. "What!" Soldier Heart (male) said. "We will use lure the princess out and we need energy to do so!" "Not on my watch!" Soldier Octagon said. His belt buckled glowed and his staff came out. It had a green octagon on it. Howdy got up and tried to use her sticky fingers to take it but was attacked but crystal petals. "Your stuck! Use your gift Soldier Octagon!" Unity Keeper said. And so Soldier Octagon use his staff and dark green beams of light washed away the slim monster. "Thunder Heart Attack!" Soldier Heart (female) said. The braces came off Houndoom and the red stone turn white. Then Octagon's belt buckle changes and the outline of the Octagon has this red stone around it. The woman leaves but has a warning: "We will rise again and make way for the new world.

Around 5:30 PM, everybody was near the Pokemon Center. "I can't believe that the cloak people did this to all the Pokemon!" Aelita said holding a baby Oddish. "We need to find answers, if this princess is out there, we need to find her so that these people, Pokemon, everything can be at ease!" Dawn said. Her device starts to glow. "I can still hear the cries of the people choking that monster you described Ash!" Odd said. His device starts to glow. The cats nearby see this, "The last of the court is about to bloom!" Staravia said. "Then our Leader of the Knights will too." Subaha said. Cāndanī looks upset. "But when will the princess awake?" "Soon, I know she's your best friend." Subaha said. Back at the center Brock looks much more happy. "Feeling good?" Ulrich asked. "Yep." Brock said. "If he wants to talk about, then he will." Yumi said. Everybody agreed. Then Nurse Joy came back. "It's so great to see young people interacting with the Pokemon! I miss this. I love to see the bond grow." "You know what else you could love..." Nurse Joy looks at Brock. He is down on one knee. "Oh no, he's back!" Ash said laughing. "Huh?" Everybody except Allison and Dawn said. "Wait for it..." Allison said. "You could love me. We'll be great together. I too miss the joy of Pokemon and the joy of you, Joy." Then Nurse Joy's Clefable stepped up. "Wait for it..." Dawn said. She used Brick Break to stun Brock and shut him down. "And there it goes!" Brock said. Everybody else is confused. "Clefable does that to ensure nobody flirts with me. My husband is at sea." "Husband!" Brock said. "I'm so confused!" Jeremy said. "He'll be fine." Ash said. "I will get you yet." Brock said. He recovers fast. "See!" Ash said. Everybody is still confused.

The printing press prints out there front page. The Soldier Heart Duo drunken passionate kiss is the front cover.


	6. Arc 6: Humanity- Circle and Pentagon

_Humanity-Circle and Pentagon_

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I don't know where to start. First the school brought in two "special" doctors to examine us by grade. One was a male and the other was female. Get the point. Then as me, Aelita, and Dawn were about to be examine, I saw black smoke in one of the bottles in the nurse's office. I asked about it and the female doctor just told me to get over it. Aelita notice that her voice was weird. Then Dawn saw the eye of XANA in her face. So I smashed the bottle and of course it was XANA. The female nurse was about to inject something in Aelita just before Dawn saw her face. So Aelita hit the doctor with a book. We jumped out the window and I called Jeremy. At first, he thought we were just scared of the doctor. Then Ash saw the male doctor put something in the bottle with his hands. Like XANA's ghost came from the man's hands and went into the bottle. So Odd hit the male doctor with a chair and the boys met us behind the school. Ulrich and Dawn agreed to lure the doctors away from the rest of us. We saw Yumi and she asked if we were running away from the doctors, as a joke. She had no idea that was the truth. Dawn and Ulrich did a great job getting away from the doctors. it was close. Ulrich had to swing on a tree to knock both of them out. Then he told Dawn not to worry because Tarzan was here. Dawn said that Ulrich is living up to the song about Tarzan: the song is about Tarzan not being a ladies's man. Meanwhile, XANA didn't do much on the Ice Sector. But then everybody started to just get devitalized. I wasn't but I did see Aelita being attacked by the Scyphozoa. Since the tower was deactivated, this is all we need. It was me against her. Then Dawn called and said that before the tower was deactivated, Ulrich somehow got shot by whatever was in the bottle. Did I forget to say that the doctors were chasing them with needles. He was not doing so good. It was tough but me and Aelita knocked each other out. Then Jeremy was able to do a return to the past. All the doctors did was gave us some shot to protect us from some kind of STI. Sissi was crying all the way._

 _Allison._

"Stop calling me that!" Brock said to some students in the cafe. "What's wrong Brock?" Allison asked. Brock sit down. "You know how my full name is Brock Takeshi Peterson." "Yes." "Well please tell me why somebody decided to say that my middle name was Teriyaki and because one of my favorite foods is chicken..." "Really, they are calling you that!" "Some people are immature!" Jeremy said across from them. "Just ignore them. Some of those same people were trying to say that I was related to the Flintstones!" Aelita said. "Shaking my head!" Brock said. Then Allison notice that Dawn was next to them all sad like. "Where are my manners? What's wrong Dawn?" "Nothing!" Dawn said sadly. "Come on, you can tell us." Aelita said. Dawn looks like she is about to cry. Allison hugs her. "Thanks. I needed that." "What is it?" "I got detention for four hours." "Why?" Jeremy asked. "I was defending Odd against Jim." "What did Odd do?" Aelita asked. "Nothing!" Dawn said. "Then if you helping Odd prove his innocence, he can't just give you detention for that." Brock said. "Odd said that and went from two hours to four." "That is crazy! What happen?" Allison was mad. "I was staring at the starfish in one of the science labs. Then Odd walked in because he forgot notebook. Then all we heard was a crash and Jim was looking for Odd. Odd swore to me that he didn't do anything because he just came for his notebook. Then Jim just started to accuse Odd of breaking the jellyfish case in the other room. Odd tried to defend himself and Jim just gave him detention anyway. Then I told Jim that if he didn't see anything, he can't blame Odd. He said cheeky girls get four hours of detention. Odd said that's was not fair and he got two more." Dawn felt a lot better after that. "That is crazy! Odd doesn't lie about pulling pranks and if he did do it, why would he go to the room next door?" Jeremy said. "Also if Jim didn't see what happen, how can he be sure it was Odd?" Aelita said. "That was the whole problem!" Dawn said. "This is serious!" Brock said. "Well don't even try to help, Jim is in a detention mood, what's it like?" Dawn asked. "Remember when we all skipped science to fight XANA the other day..." Jeremy started. "Yes..." "And we all sat in the library making funny faces at each other and Jim was upset because we were smiling so much." "That's it." "Ya but it is more scarier with two people." Aelita said.

In the cave, the cloak people were almost finishing up the spell needed to find the princess. "This plan should work. We should have did this the first time!" Charon said. "Well our leader didn't want us to disrupt the peace of the new world." A person said. "Well if we get into this new world, this one will go away." Another said. "No, it would only turn this world into ruins. The new world was not meant to be discovered by humans, so its power will make Earth suffer." Charon said. "I want to collect more energy sir." A man with blue hair said. "Get it good." Charon said. The blue hair man remember the Soldier Heart Duo at the Debutante Ball. "I think they would know where the princess is." So he gets a Sableye and puts blue braces on it. He puts a red stone on it. "Make me a monster to smoke out the Soldier Heart Duo!" The blue hair man said. Sableye used Astonish in a new way. it was use to make a monster that was purple and a very seductive version of Cinderella. "I will hunt down the two loves birds and make sure they live happily ever after... in the after life!" The monster named Shabby said in a high pinched voice.

The cats get notice that a sableye was attacking people in town. Cāndanī told the others about this and they sprang into action. But notice that Odd and dawn were not there. "Hey, where are Odd and Dawn?" "Detention!" Ash said. "What! Can you teenagers do anything right!" Staravia shouted. "Hey lay off, they were wrongfully put there!" Aelita said. Yumi and Ulrich were confused. Meanwhile Dawn and Odd had two hours left. Odd passed Dawn a note: **Sorry I got you into this mess.** Dawn responded back: **No sweat. I was defending you. Sorry you got two more because of me.** Odd smiled. Their devices glowed brighter. They remember how Allison told them to stand up and prove your innocents. At the town plaza, the Fairy Soldiers were surrounded with possessed towns people. It was evening and the street lights looks creepy with mist in the air. The people looked like zombies and were attacking the Fairy Soldiers. They were hesitant to attack the people. So they tried to avoid them. Soldier Star was almost hit by a chair, one of the zombie people had, when Soldier Heart (female) pushed the zombie out the way. "Thanks. Why did those two get detention?" Star asked. So, Soldier Heart (female) explain it to her. "No way. It was Sissi, Nicholas, and Herve!" "What!" "Yep! They kept on going on and on about trying to take a picture with the jellyfish when Sissi tripped and broke the tank!" "No way!" Then six zombies attack everyone except Soldier Heart (female). They were having their energy stolen. Their bodies were giving off a purple mist around them. "Stop!" Heart (female) said. When she was just about to use her hair piece, the man with blue hair in the cloak showed up and hit her in the head. "No!" Everybody said. Then the blue haired man began to choke her. "Where is the princess?"

Back at the library, the devices glow brighter. Odd and Dawn notice this. Then the devices emit a blue mist that took over Jim. "Detention over!" Jim said. "What!" Dawn said. "No buts, leave!" Jim said. "That was weird. We have 90 minutes left!" Then Subaha came by. "Meow!" "What are you doing here?" Odd said. "Come on, the rest are in trouble!" Subaha said. "Right!" They both said.

 _ **Circle Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

The man was strangling Soldier Heart (female). "Where is the princess?" "I ... don't...know!" She is slowly losing air. Her friends are pinned to the ground. They watch in horror as their friend is slowly dying. Soldier Heart (male) is distraught. He watches his girlfriend trying to hit the man off of her but there is no use. "I don't believe you. You have the same energy mist as the princess so you must have been in contact with her!" "Never!" Soldier Heart (female) scratches the man's arm. He gets mad and wraps her neck tighter. She screams and holds her hands on his arm to try to get it off. Then Cāndanī and Staravia try to bit the man but Shabby sprays them with sticky water. Then a voice said : "Circle Meteor Smash!" Tiny orange stones flew from the sky and hit the man with blue hair. Then a figure grabbed Soldier Heart (female) and brought her to safety. The man spoke: "How inhumane was that! Two sneak attacks!" Then Subaha shouted at the man. "How dare you! Speaking about inhumane should be about you. These two Fairies of Humanity will destroy you!" Then everybody saw two figures on the top of the town statue. "Soldier Circle! Soldier Pentagon!" Everybody said. "You should be a shame with yourself!" Soldier Pentagon said. He did defeats Shabby. "Pentagon Descant Shower!" Purple stones went throw Shabby and blew her up. The man was angry. "You fairies were just as annoying as before!" "What ever!" Soldier Triangle said. Then Sableye started to Astonish again but Soldier Circle and Pentagon uses their staffs and broke the braces off. The stone turned white. The man smiled. "Little fairies!" "What's so funny?" Soldier Square asked. "Well.." He started to speak but then he noticed that Soldier Circle's skirt has red stones instead of gold beads like the others. "They look like the red chain!" The man said quietly. Circle thought the man was being a pervert for staring at her skirt so she attacked him. The man get hits and runs off. He goes behind city hall and talks. At the same time Soldier Diamond asked a question. "What did he mean when he said that Soldier Heart has the same mist as the princess?" Staravia and Subaha looked like they were hiding something. "Maybe because Soldier Heart is kind-hearten, like the princess." Staravia said. Solider Octagon and Soldier Star don't buy that! "They're hiding something!" Octagon said. "I think so too!" Star said. Soldier Heart (male) embraces Soldier Heart (female). "Are you okay?" "I should ask your neck the same thing!" They both smiled. _I can't believe I couldn't protect her. I almost lost her._ Staravia sees that Soldier Heart (male) looks emasculated. Then he sees his belt buckle glow.

Cāndanī over hears the blue haired man's conversation: "I know...the energy from the Fairy Soldiers are the same as the princess's court... they are the energy that we need... but what is the ambaji white marble... yes Charon I, Saturn, will find this stone and complete the task..."Cāndanī hears this. "They are starting to remember..." She said.


	7. Arc 7: A Knight's Quest For Protection

_A Knight's Quest For Protection_

 _Allison is walking along a yellow road. She sees Ash. She runs to him. A man with a cloak and blue hair pushes Allison to the ground. She gets up and runs but is tripped by the man. He starts to choke her. Allison cries for help but Ash can't help her. He is stuck somehow. As he moves closer to her, his body gets stiffer and stiffer. His hands are frozen and his heart his aching. Aching from the sight of his girlfriend being choked to death by the cloak man. He can't help but watch her scream for help. The cloak man is bigger than her and she tries to get free but is slowly losing breathe. "Ash! Help!" Allison cries but Ash is frozen in his tracks. Ash just cries as Allison loses her last breathe._

Ash wakes up. He starts to sweat a lot. The sweat runs down his tone chest. He breathes heavy and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Why is it so hot?" Ash said. "The heating system is fucked up!" Brock said. Brock is also shirtless because the room temperature is about 90 degrees. Ash gets up and grabs his towel. Brock sees his best friend looking sad. "Had another bad dream?" "Yes, this time she died." "I think your just worried for nothing!" "I couldn't help her! I felt like I was a failure as a boyfriend!" "Ash, she doesn't care about that!" "How do you know! Allison deserves someone who could have helped her." "Stop beating yourself up!" "No! How can I tell her that I love her if I can't..." Ash pauses. He realized what he just said. "Wait I mean..." "You mean you love her..." "No. Stop it!" Ash starts to get a head ache. "I'm telling!" "Tell her what! I said nothing!" "You love her and would lose it if ..." "Fuck you!" Ash throws a book at Brock and leaves for the showers. "I need reinforcements!" Brock said. Then he feels a bump on his head. "And a ice pack!"

Allison walks into her room to find Yumi, Dawn, and Aelita all waiting for her. "What's this?! Is there a XANA emergency?" Everyone shook their heads. "Fairy Soldier related?" Same responded. "What is it?" "Well..." Yumi started. "I like you jacket and when I asked Dawn where did you get it, Dawn told me that it's a boy's jacket and it belongs to Ash." "And..." "Why did he gave it to you?" Aelita asked. "What!" Allison blushed. "Come on, you never told me either!" Dawn said. "This is weird!" Allison tries to leave but Aelita gets in front of the door. "You are not leaving until we get some answers!" "Fine!" So they all sit in a circle and Allison tells the whole thing. "Well after Paul got Ash enrolled in Military School, I was not taking it well at all." "I remember that!" Dawn said. "So the day before he was supposed to leave, I was sitting in the rain near downtown." "You didn't get a cold?" Aelita asked. She could just imagine it. "Just a sore throat." "That explains why you both sounded weird the next day!" Dawn said. "Well Ash found me there and he asked me if I would always keep him in my heart." "And what did you say?" Yumi asked. "I didn't want to answer but he made me." "And..." Aelita is on her knees. "I said: I didn't want him to go but I will always keep a place in my heart for him." "Awe!" All three girls said that loudly. Cāndanī was sleeping and woke up to hear a mushy love story. "Then he gave me his jacket. he said that he went through a lot of growth and courage over the years and he wants me to do the same and to remember him." "That 's so cute!" Aelita said. She starts to cry. Yumi controls herself. "But he didn't go right?" "Yep but he had told before that we will meet again and that how we feel about each other would be stronger than ever!" Dawn cries. "That is so sweet. How long was the make out session?" Allison blushes. "What!" "You kissed in the rain, didn't you?" Yumi demanded to know. "Yes we did. It was hot. There was a lot of touching and I felt so.. weird." Then Aelita notices that Allison is holding her stomach. "Tummy troubles?" Aelita asked. "Yes. For a while, my stomach hurts." "You love him!" Everybody freezes. "What!" Allison freezes. Her face is red. "How could you tell?" Dawn asked. "Her stomach was hurting ever since she was talking about Ash. So, she loves him and she is deep into it too." Allison face gets redder. "That-that-is..." Allison holds her stomach tighter. "You do love him. You should tell him!" Yumi said. "What! Are you crazy?" Allison said. "Do you want me and Brock to intervene again?" Dawn said. "What do you mean?" Yumi asked. "No!" Allison had enough help for Dawn and Brock, the love doctors.

Ash and the boys had a similar conversation. Ash told them to "Mind your own fucking business!" "Ash, tell her how you feel about her!" Ulrich said. "Why, I would end up like you and Yumi!" Ash said. Ulrich gets mad. "I think it would eat you up alive and would make you do something that would makes things worse." Jeremy said. "Leave me alone!" "Ash, what's the big deal?" Odd said. "See my problem. It took Dawn and I a few weeks to convince them to get together." Brock said. Ash leaves. "I don't need advice for people who are single!" "The hell was that?" Ulrich said. "Ash thinks that since Soldier Pentagon and Soldier Circle save his girlfriend while he couldn't, he feels emasculated." "Okay, that makes sense. You guys were all in danger so he couldn't do anything!" Odd said. "His heart and brain don't agree with that!" Brock said.

Later on in the day, Ash and Staravia talk in Allison's room while she sleeps. "I feel a weird sense of power." "Is it your love for Allison burning inside of you!" Ash looks at him. He gives Staravia the death glare. "Bad joke." Then Ash rubs Allison's back. "I want you to be save. I can't lose you." He kisses her cheek. Then Aelita calls Ash. "Ash, the cloak people are at it again. This time, they are using a torkoal to rob a store." "Okay, see you there." Ash leaves, "Come on Staravia, let's go!" "Allison!" "She needs to sleep!"

 ** _Heart Prism Power! Advance!_**

"I want to keep you save so I will leave you here!" Soldier Heart kisses Allison and leaves with Staravia. The jewelry store was covered with hot lava. People are burned to the skin and even have exposed bones. Saturn was there and was controlling a torkoal. "Get the stone!" The braces were tougher but were made of some red stones. "Use, Heat Wave!" Saturn said. "I don't think so!" Soldier Diamond said. "Diamond Chime Shards!" The shards melted when they hit the heat wave. "Circle Meteor Smash!" The rocks hit the braces but not a scratch. "We need the other Soldier Heart! Where is she?" Soldier Triangle asked. "Not coming!" Soldier Heart (male) said. "What!" Everybody else said. Meanwhile, Allison is still sleeping when Cāndanī licks her face. "Wake up!" Allison wakes up. Her head is heavy. "Who!" "Girl, what are doing?" "Sleeping. Where's Ash and Staravia?" "What do you mean? Didn't he tell you!" "What!" "I guess not, your friends are in trouble!" "Whoa, to the rescue!" Back at the store, Heat Wave is taking a toll on the Soldiers. Then there was a light. "Heart Electric Pulse!" Soldier Heart (female) and Cāndanī arrived. "Look who it is! My little friend!" "Go fuck yourself!" Soldier Heart (female) said. She looks at her male counterpart. She is not pleased. She pulls him aside. "What are you doing? You come late and you want to smooch with your man!" Soldier Star said. "No. We need to talk. Cover me!" The Soldier Heart Duo talk behind a tree. "Why didn't you wake me up?" "Can we talk about this later. Our friends are getting a heat attack!" "No. Why didn't you wake me up!" "I-I..." "You know I want to be here, helping people!" "I know but..." "But what! I can't believe that you would do that. Our friends think I'm a flake!" "You're not! You're brave, strong, and would put your life on the line!" "Exactly!" "Well Soldier Heart-" She stops him. "I want to talk to Ash Ketchum, not Soldier Heart!" He takes a deep breathe. "I love you!" "What!" "I didn't want to lose you. I know that this is cliche but after the man almost choked you to death, I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want the love of my life to get hurt because if you did I'll..." Soldier Heart (male) looks sick. He lets a tear fall to his cheek. Soldier Heart (female) grabs Soldier Heart (male) and kisses him hard. The moment was perfect. His belt buckle glowed brighter and brighter. The light attracted the blue haired man in the cloak. He strikes at them and them fell and hit the wall to the store. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Mad!" He said. "That was cold!" Soldier Heart (male) sees a bright light in front of him and grans it. It was a white sword. It had a blue heart at the bottom of the handle. His belt then is made of the same red stones as Circle's skirt and Octagon's belt buckle. He used the sword to break the braces from the torkoal. The torkoal leaves and another stones falls from it. Saturn, who is still wearing a cloak, puts the Ambaji White Marble in his pocket. He tries to leave but is topped but a wind of glass petals. "True love's kiss unlocks all!" Unity Keeper said. "Now cloak man, watch your face!" "What does that mean?" Saturn said. Soldier Heart (male) punches Saturn in the face. "That's for choking my girlfriend." "Alright!" Soldier Octagon said. Saturn leaves in embarrassment.

Later on, Ash and Allison talk. Allison looks Ash in the eyes and kisses his nose. "I love you too!" Ash face turns red. "What!" "I wanted to tell you as Allison that I love you too. You don't have to protect me. We should fight together." Ash smiles and pushes Allison to the bed. He drags his fingers along her breast bone and smiles. He goes on top of her and kisses her. They kiss until Dawn and others burst through the door. Ash falls back and crashes into some of Allison's books. "My bad!" Dawn said laughing. Ash and Allison both have red faces. "So all is good?" Jeremy asked. "Nosy!" Allison said. Then a thunderbolt came from the ceiling. A book dropped onto Allison's lap. "It's the princess's book." Subaha said. "Why?" Yumi asked. "She wants Allison to have it!" Staravia said. "No way!" Allison said. "But it's blank!" "What!"Cāndanī said.

At the cave, the spell is complete. "With the energy from the Fairy Soldiers and the marble from the stone. We will locate the princess!" Charon said. "The stone is what the princess's tiara is made of, right?" Jupiter said. "Yep and this girl is it. We will take her from her dreams and made her gives us the Everlasting Silver Crystal and open the way to her world, the new world!" Charon said. "We'll strike her tomorrow!" Mars said. "And Team Galactic will rise!" Saturn yelled. They hold a picture of the girl they think is the princess. The picture is Allison!


	8. Arc 8: A Princess's Dream

_A Princess's Dream_

At the cave, the cloak people all gather around to witness the spell take place. "Now we will take action!" Charon said. Allison is in math class. Mrs. Meyers is boring the class to death. "See, x2-x-5=0 can not be solved by factoring; the only option is to used the quadratic formula!" Charon activates the spell. "The spell will enter the girl's mind and make her sick," Charon said. Allison is not only bored but is starting to have a headache. She drops her pencil on the table, and she feels like her head is swinging. She tries to listen, but her head hurts. "Then she will lose all awareness of reality." Allison holds her head with her hands. Ash taps Allison to see if she is okay, but she doesn't notice him. "Then she will collapse. They might even take her to the hospital." Allison faints in the classroom. Everybody is shocked. "Allison!" Dawn said. She shakes her but no response. Ash J, remember him, he tries to wake her. "She is out cold!" Ash J stays strong, but the sight of his little twin sister laying on the cold hard ground scares him. "I'll call the hospital." Mrs. Meyers said. "Is it XANA?" Odd asked. "Nope. No activated tower." Jeremy said. "Well, what's going on?" Aelita asked. "Just stay calm. Maybe she's tired." Ulrich said. Ash J walks up to Ash with an aggressive attitude. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" "Fuck off! I did nothing to her!" Ash J pins Ash to the wall. "I swear if something goes wrong..." "Boys!" Dawn shouted. "Don't you see Allison being taken away right now by the EMT! Do you think this is the time to fight? The last thing she needs is the two most important guys fighting like jackasses!" The boys calm down. "Fine!" Ash J said. Then one of the EMT men asked if anyone wants to go with Allison to the hospital. Ash J agreed to go and told every else to follow later. After they leave class was dismissed early, and the gang ran into Yumi and William. "What's going on?" Yumi asked. They explained what happened to Allison and Yumi agrees to go with them to the hospital. William said he would cover for Yumi in class. He was trying to get on her good side, much to Ulrich's displeasure. "What happens now, Charon?" Mars asked. "We wait! If this girl is the princess, her dream will show it, then you, Saturn, and Jupiter will move into phase two to get her here!" "From her dreams!" Jupiter asked. "Yes!" Charon said. They all laughed.

Allison wakes up. She is in this beautiful crystal room. It was a sun room. The crystal room was blue and had a water pool. There were crystal arches and a cool breeze. "What is this? What happen?" Allison said. She notices that she is bare footed. She walks into the pool of water. She wiggles her toes and stares into the pool. "This water feels cold. Why is this place so familiar?" Then there is a podium. It is also made up of blue crystals. It has a message written in Hindi. "Hindi. Interesting!" But the thing is, she can read it. Allison speaks English, French, Japanese, and German. But she finds it weird that she can read the message. "Isa pūla mēṁ, rājakumārī sē viśrāma kiyā jā'ēgā. Vaha ārāma sē aura surakṣita hō jā'ēgā : In this pool, the princess will be recharged. She will relax and be safe." "How can I read that?" Allison wonders. Then she sees the Sun shining through the sunroof. She goes to the center of the pool. She stands on a pink heart. Then she is engulfed with pink sparks. Her body glows. Then she transforms into a fairy, with pink skin and pointy ears. But she is not a soldier. She wears an ivory and silver sari dress. It is long, and the wrap piece drapes behind her to make a train. Her ears have a pair of silver earrings. There are roses. Her hair is longer than ever. Her nails are pointy. She looks at herself in the pool. She looks a few years older. "I look beautiful." She loves her silver bangles. Her wings are big and detailed with hearts on it. Then she walks out of the pool and sees a pair of silver titanium shoes. They fit and are comfortable. Then Allison opens the door to a throne room. She enters it.

At the hospital, Ash J sits outside the waiting room crying. Then Allison's friends see him. "Any news?" Aelita asked. Ash J looks up. He quickly wipes away his tears. "No, but you guys could go and see her." "Did you?" Yumi asked. "No. "I don't want to see her like that!" Ash j runs outside. "I'll go talk to him," Ash said. The other go and find Allison's room. "Room 3: Allison Seshiria Mausu Jones!" Jeremy read. Yumi laughed. "What's so funny?" Brock said. "Allison's middle name means mouse!" Yumi said. Everybody laughed. "Cute! She sounds like one too!" Odd said. "Stop. We're here to see her. What if she wakes up and hears her cracking on her second middle name." Dawn said while giggling. They entered the room. The cats all sit by the window and watch Allison. Allison looks cold and lifeless. Her heart is still breathing, but she looks dead. Everybody couldn't help but cry. They all just sit around her and watch her sleep. Outside, Ash J calls his parents and tells them what is happening. Then Ash taps him on the shoulder. He hangs up. "What are you doing?" "Asking you to go see your sister." "You don't understand.." "The person you care most about is laying in bed looking like a corpse, and you can't do anything about it." Ash J looks at Ash. "You feel the same." "Of course. I can't stand that she is here but if I don't see her and it's too late..." "Stop! How could you even think that." "I think being there with her is the thing to do." "I'll go if you go!" They go to Allison's room. They both sees Allison's lifeless body. Ash turns back, but Ash J stops him. "We have to do this." "Did you call your parents?" Ulrich asked. "They're coming. It will take a while." Ash J said. Then both him and Ash sit on either side of Allison and hold her hands.

Allison enters the throne room. She gets s sense of Deja Vu. She sees a picture of her family sitting in the chairs. She is wearing her sari. Sam, her older sister, is dressed in a green sari. Her twin brother is dressed in a white sherwani. Gary, her older brother, is wearing a dark blue sherwani. Her father is dressed in a light blue wedding dhoti and a gold crown with a blue heart in the middle. Her mother, Daphne, wears a beautiful pearl color sari. The dress is long and elegant. She wears lots of jewelry and wears a gold tiara with an enormous pink heart shaped gem on it. They all have pink heart shape marks on their foreheads. The picture goes away. Allison is shocked. "That looks like my family. We can't be royalty. I like just like that. I even have the same heart mark as me in the picture." Allison leaves the room. Everywhere is crystal. Only furniture and door are made of other things. The floor looks shiny. Then Allison comes to this room. She is drawn to open it. It is a big bedroom. The room has a bed with a canopy. The lights are flowers, and the walls and floors are made of a crystal of course. Then there is a dresser with a huge brown over a mirror. Allison sits in the chair. She sees a silver hand mirror with a pink crystal heart on top. The heart blinks, and a message appears. A girl fairy that is wearing a pink sari appears. "Hello, Princess." "Me! A what?" "You're Princess Alicinda. You look so grown." The girl takes in a soft mellow voice. "What did you call me?" "Alicinda, your name, Princess." "Who are you?" "A guide to your dream!" "What happen to me?" "I don't know. But you need to try and wake up. You are in grave danger!" "From who?" "Us!" Allison turns around and sees three people wearing blue and purple plastic suits. The suits have stars. "You're...you're... Team Galactic!" "Of course, Princess Alicinda! Or should we say, Allison!" Saturn said. Allison screams.

Allison is twitching in the bed. Everybody is worried. "Is she having a nightmare?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know, but she looks like she's in distress!" Ash J said. Aelita pressed the nurse button. Team Galactic drugged the staff, so they won't come to see if Allison's is in danger. Everyone holds Allison.

Allison feels the warmth around her. "I feel warm." "It's her friends. We need to get her now!" Mars said. "Never!" Allison said. "But we know all about you, Princess!" Saturn said. "Don't you dare call me that!" Allison looks around and finds her necklace.

 ** _Heart Princess Power! Advance!_**

Her transformation is different. She transforms more elegantly, and her teal heart turns into a pink one. "I will stop you in your track, and you can't do anything about it!" Soldier Heart said. "Please! We know who you are. And your parents and your friends!" Jupiter said. "Please, I don't believe you!" "You're dating Ash Ketchum! He is connected to Azelf, the lake guardian Pokemon of Lake Valor. Him and your other friends, Dawn, connected to Mesprit, the lake guardian Pokemon of Lake Verity, and Brock, connected to Uxie, the lake guardian Pokemon of Lake Acuity, defeated our plans to make a new world." Mars said. Soldier Heart is stunned. "You are..." "Please! Once we are done with you, you will lead us to them. We want to pay them a little visit and... ha ha!" Saturn laughed. "You monsters!" Soldier Heart is angry. "Don't worry, you will join them after that, and your little Kadic friends too," Jupiter said. "But I don't get it!" Soldier heart said. "Your world is the perfect world that our leader, Cyrus, was taking about. The way we would have entered it, it would have destroyed Earth." Saturn said. "And we "got out of jail" just in time to try again!" Mars said. "You escaped!" Soldier Heart shouted. "And we found a new way to get to the new world... your world. With you using the Everlasting Silver Crystal!" Jupiter said. "What!" Soldier Heart was surprised. "All those attacks were to find me and use me!" "Yep. We needed the energy to make our spell work. And we need your friends' energy to do so." Mars said. "And I needed the ambaji white marble to make it complete!" Saturn said. The hand mirror shined a light in the room. It gave Soldier Heart a white wand. It was three inches thick and had a huge white heart on top. It also had seven color crystals surrounding the place where the heart and the stick met. The mirror spoke to her. "Use this wand. You will know how to use it and make a wish. Make sure that these bastards never find you. You need to stay safe until you find the Everlasting silver crystal." The mirror disappears.

Allison's body is moving as if she is having a nightmare. Everybody tries to wake her up. "Allison wake up!" They all shout at once. They can't bare to see her like this. When Dawn and Aelita go to see where are the hospital staff, there are nowhere to be found. "This hospital is stupid! We need to wake her up!" Dawn said. They go back and hold Allison's body. "Please wake up!"

Soldier Heart hears her friends cry out to her. She can feel her brother, boyfriend and friends surrounding her. "They going to ruin the plan!" Jupiter said. "Right!" Saturn said. Then both of them and Mars try to grab Soldier Heart. "No!" Soldier Heart points her new wand at them. The heart spins, and she shouts. "Heart Powder Activation!" White light blast from the wand. Everything is still, even at the hospital. "I wish this never happen. I want to be safe with my friends. I want to be able to stop Team Galactic but not if they know who I'm am!" Then all of a sudden, pink sparkles float in the air.

Allison opens her eyes, and she is back in class. _Was that a dream?_ Allison looks around. It is math class again. Then she sees her blue shoulder bag on the floor. The hand mirror she found in the room was sticking out of it. "I'm so confused," Allison muttered. "Oh then pay attention, Ms. Jones!" Mrs. Meyers said. Everybody laughed. "Sorry, mam." "Well confused goose, how do you solve this problem?" "With the quadratic formula!" Mrs. Meyers froze. "Correct. I guess you were paying attention." Everybody was confused. Not even Jeremy knew that. "How did you know that?" Ash asked. "I learned it already." Allison looks at the hand mirror. _It was not a dream, was it?_


	9. Arc 9: Give me the facts, doc

_Give me the facts, doc_

After school, friends were laughing and all is well. "Allison, I'll meet you in Jeremy's room in five!" Dawn shouted from across the hall. "Okay!" Allison said. Then she encounters Sissi. "Look who it is. It's the new Mrs. Einstein!" "Buzz off!" "Trying to take Aelita's place? Who else can get the math problem right!" "Please! I am not taking Aelita's place. Just like no one will take your place, right Elizabeth!" Sissi is streamed. "What's wrong? Don't like being called Elizabeth!" "Screw You!" Sissi leaves. Allison enters the room and sees Jeremy and Aelita taking. "Hey guys!" "Hey!" They both said. Allison sits on the bed. "Allison, I've been dying to ask you this. How in the hell did you know that the quadratic formula had to be used?" Jeremy asked. "I told you, I learned it already." "No way! There is more to the story!" Aelita said. Allison takes out the hand mirror in her bag. "Nice mirror! Where did you get it?" Aelita asked. Before Allison could answer, Cāndanī took the mirror and started to growl. "That's what I want to know?" "Whoa! Can we talk about this?" Allison said. Then Staravia and Subaha joined in. "It's the princess's mirror!" Subaha said. "Where did it come from?" Staravia asked. Then everybody else came in. "What's going on?" Odd asked. Kiwi jump from Odd's arms and started to lick Allison's face. "Cute! I think Kiwi likes Allison more, Odd!" Dawn said. "Not even!" Allison said. Then Cāndanī jumped on Allison's head and waved her claws in her face. "The mirror! Where did you get it?" "What mirror?" Yumi asked. Then They all saw the silver hand mirror. "Who's is that?" Brock asked. "The princess's." Staravia asked. "Just like how she gave Allison the brown storybook." Ash said. Cāndanī is not having it. "Talk!" "The hell with you! Get off or not talk!" Allison said. "Bare with Cāndanī. She is best friend friends with the princess." Subaha said. "Of course she's my best friend. But to explain this is hard!" Everybody looked at Allison. "What did you say?" Ulrich asked. "I'm the princess!" Allison shouted. The cats all looked scared. "I knew this day will come!" Subaha said. Cāndanī jumped off Allison and gives her the mirror. The heart on it blinks. "If you can explain this, then we all need to hear it." She said.

"Well, I fainted in class and..." "When was this?" Odd asked. "That is the problem!" Allison said. "What do you mean?" Staravia was confused. "Well..." Then the mirror showed everyone an image of Allison fainting in class. "That date id today but how?" Jeremy asked. "Look. I made it seem that today started over for my own safety." Allison said. Everybody is confused. "Just go on?" Subaha said. "Then I was in this place. It was so beautiful!" The image of the sun room was shown. Then she explains how she was able to read the message in the room. "Planet Hearts speaks Hindi!" Cāndanī said. "Who?!" Everybody else said. "Explain later! Go on Allison!" "Then I was in this dress. It was so cool." They all see the dress and the throne room. "Why is your family there?" Ash asked. "I don't know!" Then the mirror shows the others visiting Allison at the hospital. Then Yumi reads Allison's middle name. "Mausu! That means mouse!" Yumi laughed. "Stop It!" Allison said. Everybody laughed. "Why did you mother set you up like that!" Ulrich laughed. "Fuck you all!" Allison is upset. "Ash stop laughing!" "I'm sorry but-" "If somebody else makes fun of my middle name..." "Okay fine. But you do live up to your name!" Jeremy said. Allison throws a book at him. "Ouch!" Then the mirror shows how pale and lifeless Allison looks. "Oh my gosh!" Dawn said. Ash hugs Allison. "I can't believe you went though that! Who did this to you?" "Well..." "Allison, tell us!" Brock said. Then the mirror shows the people who did this. "The cloak people are Team Galactic!" There was nothing. "Team Galactic!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock shouted.

In the cave, Team Galactic is activated their spell. This time, Allison's picture was far away from there. They are choosing another girl instead. A middle school student from another school. "If she's not the one, we'll kill her!" Jupiter said. "Yes we will!" Saturn said.

"But, how!" Dawn said. "Well we read online that they got out of jail due to good behavior!" Aelita said. "Almost destroying Sinnoh gives you life!" Brock said. "It can be Ali, could it?" Ash asked Allison. "Yes. The new world that you said they wanted to make is not really new. It's our world." "Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets!"Cāndanī said. "Where is that?" Ulrich asked. "Later! What happen Allison!" Staravia said. "We had a stand off. They knew who I was and who you were too." "Do they remember.." Dawn was nervous to ask. "They were going to kill you guys first!" Allison said. "Wait. Ash, Dawn and Brock, helped Officer Looker?" Yumi asked. "Yes and they still know us?" Brock asked. "No I made sure that can't find me like this." Allison then magically brings her story book. "This book started to have pictures of us. And I used it to find something out!" "What!" Everybody is dying to know. "Well, they had attacked us before and some of us have pieces of the red chain." "Like my skirt and Octagon's and Heart's belt buckle." Dawn said. "You three all have been affected before because of Team Galactic. The red chain is our world." This is all weird. Then Allison makes her new wand appear. "That wand looks cool!" Ulrich said. "I used this to protect me but-" "What! Your safety is important!" Yumi said. "But they will do this to another girl!" "It won't work! You're the princess! We know that. Us cats knew that. If another girl, especially a human, tries to enter the pool..." Subaha stopped. They all realized what was next. "We have to save the next girl!" Odd said. "Ya!" Everybody else said.

At the hospital entrance, the girl was being taken in. "How can we get in?" Jeremy said. "I don't know! But the doctors won't do anything!" Allison said. "Why?" Dawn asked. "Team Galactic drugged them by now!" "Then we need to work fast!" Ash said. Then Cāndanī said something. "Allison, you can use the mirror to help you!" "How?" "Turn you guys into doctors!" Allison holds her mirror into the light. "Say 'Truth Mirror! turn us into doctors." Staravia said.

 _Truth Mirror! Turn us into doctors!_

The heart gem glowed. Pink thunderbolts came out and engulfed everyone. Then at the lobby. Nine doctors appeared. The gang looks older and mature. "Hello, we are here to help the patient in room 3." Allison said. "Are you specialist?" The officer said. "Of course!" Jeremy said. Then the officers see the cats. "Cats are not here!" 'They are part of the treatment! Do you not want to see the girl get better?!" Brock shouted. "Sorry! The right." "Thank you!" Aelita said. Then in front of the room, Ulrich freaks out. "How is this possible? We look like doctors!" "Well gotta love magic!" Odd said. When they open the door, the girl looks like she's sleeping. "I guess since it worked on Allison, anybody else would be better looking." Subaha said. Allison waves the mirror by the girl's head and smoke appeared. Team Galactic is all covered in smoke. "Doctors!" Mars said. "Team Galactic!" Ash said. Mars used a red stone to blast the doctors into the closet. "Hey! Open the door!" Dawn said. Team Galactic was taking to Charon. "We will kill the girl but these doctors got in the way." Saturn said. "Kill them too. We need to find the princess and the Everlasting Silver Crystal!" Charon said. "Hear that! What is this crystal?" Odd said. The cats look away. "Okay. You need to tell us what's going on?" Ulrich said. But Mars said, "Let's get the poison!" "We need to go. They don't recognize us!" Ash said. "Right!"

 _ **Diamond Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Square Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Star Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Triangle Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Circle Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Pentagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Octagon Crystal Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Prism Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Princess Power!** **Advance!**_

The fairy soldiers break through the door and pushed Team Galactic out the window. "How dare you!" Jupiter said. "How could you hurt a little girl!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "We will stop you and you can't do anything about it!" Soldier Heart said. "Try us!" Saturn said. He took out the stone and blast the Soldiers. They make a shield so that Princess Soldier Heart can use her wand. "Hurry Soldier Heart!" Soldier Star said. "Heart Powder Activation!" White powder broke the stone and broke all traces of the spell, so no other girl would get hurt. "Bitch!" Mars said. She tries to grab Princess Soldier Heart but was hit by a blast. "United Pulse!" It was Unity Keeper. "Keep Off. You will lose." Mars is upset but Jupiter calms her down. "We'll be back!" They disappear. Then Unity Keeper flies down and gives Princess Soldier Heart a crystal rose. "A rose for a powerful fairy." He smiles. Soldier Heart talks to him. "Who are you and how do you know that the princess gave us power ups?" "I know!" "Who is she?" "Easy! I don't give out answers when asked!" Then Unity Keeper kisses Princess Soldier Heart on the nose. She blushes. Unity Keeper leaves. Soldier Heart takes the rose and smashes it on the ground. "You don't take gift from strangers!" "Come on." Princess Soldier Heart said. "Trust your boyfriend!" Cāndanī said. "You still need to give us answers!" Soldier Triangle said. The cats look nervous.

Unity Keeper transforms back into himself. He takes to his cat. "I kissed her. Soldier Heart will hate me!" "Who cares. We need to fin the princess and the crystal. She will explain why you are the Unity Keeper!" "Twilight! I don't wan tot lie to my sister anymore!" "Allison will understand. Maybe she ties into this?" "Really?" "No. A mouse can't be part of this!" "Hey! We have the same middle names!" "Ash, find the crystal. We need it to find the princess!"


	10. Arc 10: Answers and Andromeda

_Answers and Andromeda_

The Fairy Soldiers all looks around after Team Galactic almost murdered an innocent little girl. The cats are hiding answers and they want to know it all. "So now that the girl is safe, you can give us some answers!" Soldier Square said. "Maybe later!" Staravia said. "No. We want to know what is this crystal and where are we from." Princess Soldier Heart said. "You guys need to understand." Subaha said. "No. We need to know something!" Soldier Circle said. The cats huddle together. "Should we talk?" Staravia asked. "I think so." Subaha. "But we don't even remember much. How can we explain everything!" Cāndanī said. "We just have to explain what we know. Maybe the Queen will give us some light." Subaha said. "Please! Where is she? Who knows what happen the night Team Galactic invaded our world!" Cāndanī shouted. The cats look up. They see nine angry fairies looking at them. "Well?" Soldier Diamond said. "We will tell you all we can." Staravia said.

Team Galactic was in their cave trying to figure out their next move. "Our spell is no more. Soldier Heart is strong!" Charon said. "I know, it is like they all got stronger!" Jupiter said. "Well we need to be better! Our leader, Cyrus is out there in that Solar System and we need to be there." Saturn said. "I think we need lure that Unity Keeper to our side!" Mars said. "Why?" Saturn said. "Because we all said that he knows something about the princess, maybe we can probe his brain and use it to our advantage. " Charon spoke. "That is easier said then done. We have to figure out how to do that." "I think if the princess sees her precious soldiers hurt, she'll come out to spare them more pain!" Jupiter said. "I like that!" Saturn said. "And I know what Pokémon to use!" She goes and grabs a Pokémon. It was a Zoroark. It was growling. Jupiter used a sting gun to shock it. She put on blue braces that won't come off until the red stone breaks off. "This will get the princess to come!" Jupiter laughs sinisterly.

Back at school, everyone is in Allison and Dawn's room. The cats look scared. "We need to find the Everlasting Silver Crystal." Staravia said. "What is it?" Allison asked. "It is the Universe's most powerful source of energy.!" Cāndanī said. "It has the ability to destroy a galaxy." Staravia said. "And why do we need to find it? I don't want to be near anything like that!" Yumi said. "It belongs to the Heart Royal Family! Only the next in line can use it." Subaha said. "So only me?" Allison said. "Yes. Each one of the Queen's children is born with a special heart shape mark. Allison was born with the correct one to rule Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets!" Cāndanī said. "What rule? I don't want to be queen!" Allison shouted. "especially if we can't read your proclamations!" Ulrich said. Everybody except Allison laughed. She puts Ulrich in a headlock. "Stop! grow up!" Staravia shouted. "Don't be rude!" Aelita said. "Where is that?" Jeremy said. "Our...yours Solar System is located in the Andromeda Galaxy." Subaha said. Odd looks confused. "Is that a magical place?" "No! It is the nearest major galaxy to the Milky Way Galaxy." Ash told him. Odd just had a blank expression on his face. "Earth is in the Milky Way Galaxy." Dawn said. "Okay..." "So Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets is in the next biggest one to us. Kinda off like our next door neighbors!" "Okay. We should have learned about the Andromeda in Ms. Hertz's class." "We did, last year Odd!" Jeremy said. "Last year! I'm not remembering that!" Odd said. "Anyway, how come scientists didn't discover it in their studies?" Brock said. "Because it is located inside a black hole!"Cāndanī said. "What!" Everybody said. "Impossible! A black hole will suck everything in its path." Jeremy said. "And where do they go?" Subaha said. No answer. "Our world is sacred. Only worthy creatures are allowed to enter." Staravia said. "So where do the unworthy go?" Yumi asked. "Like Cyrus?" Brock added in. "The black hole will take care of them. That is part of nature." Subaha said. "But since Cryus entered in an inhumane way, I'm not sure." Cāndanī said. "What happen to our world?" Ulrich asked. "Team Galactic happen. They used a combination of what they are using now and before in Sinnoh to invade Planet Hearts." Staravia said. "The Seven Cretaceous Planets are what you guys represent. All eight planets are five times the size of Jupiter. The seven have two rings made up of rainbow dust and Planet Hearts has three rings." Cāndanī said. "Anything else?" Aelita asked. "I don't think so. Other that Allison is the leader of the Fairy Soldiers, we don't remember anything else." Subaha said. "Also we are your guides. To help you with anything." Starvia said. Then a blast was heard from outside.

"Go Zoroark, use you powers to make monsters to destroy the school. Let innocent children die at your mercy!" Jupiter said. The Fairy Soldiers spring into action. "You're out numbered. Give up!" Soldier Heart said. "Really!" Jupiter said. Then ten black naked ladies surrounded the Soldiers. The ladies are made up of tar. Their features are visible to the bone. "What was that." Jupiter smirked. "Please! We can take them!" Soldier Star said. The Soldiers fight but as one monster is dead, three more come into play. "This is impossible!" Soldier Pentagon said. "I like sitting in the chair better!" Soldier Square said. "Of course. Let you sit around and we do all the work!" Soldier Triangle said. Then both Square and Diamond both had two mini computers in their hands. "We can use this to find a weak spot for the monsters!" Soldier Diamond said. "Great we'll cover for you while you'll figure it out!" Soldier Circle said. "Try as you will, I will get you yet, and maybe the princess will come to save you guys!" Jupiter laugh was so evil. Then Soldier Square found something. "If Soldier Heart uses his sword, he can break the stone off the Zoroark first!" Then Soldier Heart uses his sword to smash the stone. It broke into tiny pieces. The braces let off black sparks. Princess Soldier Heart pushes Soldier Heart out of the way. Jupiter was over them and she had a knife at Soldier Heart's neck. "Stop!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Cry girl, cry!" Jupiter said. Then Unity Keeper used his sword to slash Jupiter's leg. She fell back. Her bloody leg soaked through her space suit. She doesn't care that she's bleeding. She tries to use her knife at Unity keeper but Princess Soldier Heart uses her wand to free Zoroark. "Heart Powder Activation!" The braces breaks and she even heals Jupiter. " I spared your life. Now leave!" She said. "You fucking bitch! I hate you! I want you to be dead!" Jupiter said. "Someone got more bitchy than ever!" Soldier Circle said referring to Jupiter. Jupiter leaves.

Then Soldier Triangle speaks to Unity Keeper. "I saw you in the trees this whole time. Why come when Soldier Heart is in danger!" "Because I like to help her. Somebody has to." "She's got me!" Solider Heart said. They both draw out there swords. "Freeze!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "One: I can take care of my self. Two: If Triangle's right, you watched us as we struggled." "I don't have time for this!" Unity Keeper said. Then he tries to leave but Princess Soldier Heart grabs his hand. He slashes it with his right hand and she does the same with hers. He leaves. "Soldier Heart, your hand!" Soldier Star said. It reveals open skin. "That jerk!" Soldier Octagon said. 'Don't worry I got him!" She said. Unity Keeper takes of his whit glove. It is soaked with blood. "She got you!" Twilight said. "Yep! I like feisty women!" His feisty crush may have him bleeding but Team Galactic plans to have him watched. So soon, he will be in a world of pain.


	11. Arc 11: A United Difference

_A United Difference_

The next day, Ash J and Rocky were walking towards the Café. "Ouch, sharp cut!" Rocky said. "Yep!" Ash J said. His right hand is bandaged up. "I wish I knew what happened." "Look, I dealt with something sharp!" "And feisty!" "Shut up!" Ash J pushes Rocky playfully. Then they came across Allison and her friends. Her right hand is also bandaged up. "What happen to you, brother?" Allison said. "I dealt with something thing sharped." Ash J said. "And you?" "Some idiot scratched me!" Ash J looks at Ash. "Stop looking at me. I would never hurt your sister!" Ash shouted. "Relax!" Ash J said. Both of them gave each other a look. _Why does this feel like deja vu._ Ash J thought. _He sounds like the son of a bitch Unity Keeper._ Ash thought. Ash J and Rocky leaves. "I think he's lying!" Ash said. "Why would he?" Ulrich asked. "The same hand that Unity Keeper was scratched, is the same hand that Ash has bandaged up." "So your implying that Allison's twin brother has a crush on his sister!" Aelita said laughing. "No. We never said that Unity Keeper had a thing for me. We said that he must have been trying to mess with us." Allison said. "All we have is a bunch of pieces to a puzzle we can't solved." Yumi said. "Well we can't solve it on an empty stomach!" Odd said. "Your stomach! Of course!" Dawn laughed. "What's so funny?" Odd asked. Everybody walked away laughing. "What!" Odd is confused.

At the cave, Team Galactic is a trying to gather information about Unity Keeper, so they can use him to succeed in their plan. "We found nothing on him." Mars said. "This is pointless." Jupiter said. "Not really." Saturn said. "What do you mean?" Charon said. "I am starting to remember what happened the night we first invaded Planet Hearts." Saturn said. "Does it relate to Unity Keeper?" Charon said. "Yes.." "What? What do you remember?" Mars said. "I only remember a white light!" Jupiter said. "Unity Keeper's the princess's twin brother." Saturn said. "Then I know how to get him to our side." Charon said. "But it would require energy from people's souls." "Does that mean we have to attack a graveyard, sir?" Mars said. She really hates those places. "No. A morgue!" Charon's face was dark and sinister. "This Dusknoir will help." Charon uses a ray to mind control the Dusknior. He then puts Titanium braces on it and another red stone on the side. "Now, Jupiter, go and do this mission!" "Yes sir!" Jupiter went off. The Charon pulls Saturn aside. "Follow Unity Keeper after the fight. See where he goes." Then he gives Saturn a letter. "Leave this note where ever he ends up." "Right sir." Saturn said.

Ash J sit in his room trying to do homework with is hurt hand. He tries to concentrate but between his headphones malfunction and his roommate/cousin sleeping very loudly with his girlfriend, Marina next to him. "This is pointless!" Ash J said. Then he notices that his hand is glowing. Meanwhile, Ash helps Allison clean her wounds on her hand. As he holds her hand, they both start to think about each other, a lot. Their hearts start to beat faster and Allison's hand started to glow. "What is happening?" Ash said. Odd, who was getting serious help from Dawn for their history quiz notice the glowing too. "Maybe it's your everlasting affection for Allison that is making it glow." He said so calmly and nonchalantly. "Odd, how did you know that?" Staravia said. Everybody is confused. "What! Odd got something right but can't even get this study guide correct!" Dawn said. "Hey, I'm a complex guy...and I got one right!" "Your name does not count!" "Stop it!" Cāndanī said. "Ash's love for Allison is healing her wounds." It does. Allison's hand is all better. "Whoa, my hand is all fixed." Allison said. Ash smiles and kissed her hand. Allison blushes. "Cute, but you guys could be a lot less mushy and a lot more historians and help me tutor Odd." Dawn said. Ash and Allison rolled their eyes. Staravia talks to Cāndanī in private. "Does this mean that Ash's hand is also fixed?" Staravia asked. "Maybe? I hope he doesn't get suspicious?" Ash J is amazed. "Do you know what that means?" Twilight said. "Shhh. Jimmy is sleeping." "It means that you and your sister are magically linked." "What does my sister have to do with this?" "Your hand was healed in a way that only twins can do it." "So are you saying that my sister is a fairy also?" "Of course, your whole family is." Ash J is stunned. "Even our long lost cousin, Aelita?" "Yep." Ash J freezes. "Then finding the Everlasting Silver Crystal is more important than ever. If it will allow me to protect my family, my little twin sister, than I need to find it before that Team Galactic does. I can't believe they got out of jail." "I think they tricked their way out of jail." Then Marina wakes up. Twilight hides under Ash J pillows. Marina thinks she's alone so she stretches and reveals her exposed breasts. She rubs them and rubs her eyes. Ash J already turns his head and tries not to look at the reflection in the mirror. "Ahh!" Marina said. "I saw nothing. I swear!" Ash J is embarrassed. Marina hides under the sheets. "I guess things happen before I walked in." Ash J said to himself. He hears a noise from his computer. Sound familiar. The news app on his laptop alerted him that someone stole sixteen bodies from the nearest morgue. It was someone from Team Galactic. Ash leaves but not before telling Marina something. "Next time, fuck him in your room. You don't have a roommate!" Marina's face turns red in anger and embarrassment.

Ash J and Twilight see the Fairy Soldiers already there. Jupiter made the dead bodies into her personal soldiers. Ash J transforms into Unity Keeper with his blue heart shape chain.

 _ **Heart Unity Keeper Power! Advance!**_

A white light engulfed Ash J's silver body and transformed him into the Heart Guardian Keeper of Unity. He waits until he feels the rest of them need help. "You will never win!" Jupiter said. Eight bodies already have everyone except Princess Soldier Heart in their trap. Each one is wrapped around like the bodies were anacondas. The smell of rotten bodies is too much in the air. As the bodies start to decay, the Soldiers grow weaker. Even though all sixteen bodies are dead, what they represent do love ones are more important. Since the bodies were about to go to funeral homes, what ever Dusknior can sense, he fed on that. But then the bodies started to act wild because their bodies were messed with. So Jupiter started to use them to get extra energy from the people and now the fairy soldiers. "Give up!" Jupiter said. "Never!" Princess Solider Heart said. Then the rest of the bodies started to grab her. She screams. Then her head piece glows. She sees herself in the same dress as in the dream. She is attacked by these black shadows. Her heart mark lights up and she blasts the shadows away. Princess Soldier Heart does the same, she blasts the bodies away. She doesn't want to ruin a chance for love ones to say good by so she waves her wand and freezes the bodies. All of them. Her friends fall to the ground and regain their strength. Jupiter gets scared. "Get scared heifer!" Princess Solder Heart said. "Heart Powder Activation!" She breaks the titanium bracers and burns the stone to dust. Dusknior goes free but returns the bodies to the morgue. Jupiter then takes out a red ball. She throws it up in the air and it releases a blue powder. "It'd Polly dust! That can hurt you!" Subaha said. Unity Keeper then comes out and said: "United Pulse!" His attacked turned the Polly Dust into rain and saved the Soldiers.

"Using cheap tricks to kill your foes is a sign of cowardliness! Beat it bitch!" Unity Keeper said. Jupiter leaves. He sees Princess Solider Heart's hand. " I though I got you!" "Likewise!" She said. "Who are you?" Soldier Square asked. "I know more than you!" Unity Keeper said. "Then way are you after the Everlasting Silver Crystal?" Soldier Octagon asked. "Because it's my job." Unity Keeper said. When Unity Keeper went to touch Princess Soldier Heart's face, she stops him. She senses her brother in him. She is shocked. Everybody sees her face expression. "Trying to annoy us is not going to ease the tension between us." "Then it is a United Difference." "We have a common goal but different paths." "Maybe!" Unity Keeper leaves. Soldier Heart punches the ground and makes the area shake and leaves cracks in the ground. "Relax, you are stronger in fairy form!" Staravia said. "He really gets on my nerves!" Soldier Heart said. "But I don't get him. Why did he wait until now to jump him?" Soldier Star asked. "Because he thought we have something to do with the Everlasting Silver Crystal!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "What!" Soldier Square said. "I sense his thoughts. He feels the power of the crystal around us. So he waits until he sees it." "Was he going to take it whenever he saw it and leave us!" Soldier Diamond said. "Well he is drawn to me but not in a romantic way. So no." "I don't like him." Soldier Heart said. "Threaten that someone is trying to steal your girl?" Soldier Octagon said. Soldier Heart blushes. Princess Soldier Heart kisses him deeply. "I will always be yours." She said. Near the school, Ash J is talking to Twilight. "That was weird. She has the same powers as the princess." Twilight said. "Why?" Ash J said. "Because she might be the princess." "No way! I felt like Soldier Heart was like my sister." "She could be." "Well, I need to sleep. I need the crystal so I can protect the princess!" Saturn leaves. Then Ash J sees a note on his bed. It is near broken glass.

 _Hello Unity Keeper, we need to talk. Unless you want your family to suffer, like you twin sister. Meat Saturn in the Plaza Tower tomorrow at 9:00 PM. Team Galactic._

Ash J drops the letter. He shakes because they know who he is and he fears his sister's safety. He cries and Twilight comforts him. "We will be prepare for their trap." Ash J stops crying. "Right. They will not out smart me!" His forehead glows a little.


	12. Arc 12: The Confrontation

The Confrontation

Ash J and Twilight ponder over the note. They wonder how to approach this. "I think you should beat around the bush until they spill something out." Twilight said. "I hope they don't try to use me to get to Soldier Heart." Ash J said. "Which one?" "I don't know, both!" "I think you should go. I will lurk around later and try to get any scoop before hand so I can warn you." "I feel that this is a trap but if I have to go, I will be on the alert." "Just be careful, Team Galactic will do anything to not fail this time and I'll bet they have a trick or two for you."

At the cave, Jupiter has a black ball with black electricity coming out of it in her hands. "With this ball, we can take control of Unity Keeper and get to the princess." She laughs sinisterly. "Once we have the princess, she will lead us to her world so we conquer it. We will get rid of this world to make way for their world and bring new beginnings to this place." Saturn said. "But what if the Fairy Soldiers interfere again?" Mars asked. "Fly spray!" Charon said. The rest of Team Galactic member whispered. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

At the courtyard in Kadic, Allison wonders about why she felt her brother in Unity Keeper. "I can't help but wonder why did Unity Keeper feel like my brother?" "Are you sure it was your brother?" Cāndanī asked. "Yes. It's weird but I know him from somewhere." "I think he's a jerk." "Maybe but he has a reason for looking for the Everlasting Silver Crystal. But what?" "That crystal can make or break this world, remember that." "He wants it for his reason and we want it because it's my birth right, right?" "Right. Only you can use the crystal. So if anybody wants to use it, they will have to get through you first." "That's just how I roll." Then Ash J walks by with his green bag pack. A cat pops out of it. Allison and Cāndanī looked into it. "I found out that Team Galactic is going to use you to get to the princess." "What? How do I relate to the princess?" "I don't know. I don't remember. They never said it but it's not going be good." "Then at nine at the Plaza Tower, I will have to be on my toes." "Just remember, the Everlasting Silver Crystal is on the line!" Then Ash J puts Twilight in his bag and head to gym class. Allison and Cāndanī were shocked. But before they can talk it out, Jim taps Allison on the shoulders. "Ms. Jones! Aren't you supposed to be in my class!" "Jim! I have six minutes. I'll get there." Allison picks up her bag. Cāndanī hides inside her bag and goes along for the ride.

Around 8:45 PM, Ash J runs into town. Allison and Ash follow. "Why are we following your brother?" "Because, he has something to do with the Everlasting Silver Crystal!" Ash stops in his tracks. "Excuse me?" "Cāndanī and I heard him and this cat, Twilight talking about it today." "And why are we not telling the others?" "Because Cāndanī will get the other later. You're my back up." "Back up? No way!" "Please! You don't Unity Keeper to make you look bad!" Ash smiles and hugs Allison. "You're something else, you know that Ali!" Allison giggles. The two follow Ash J to the Plaza Tower. As he enters the building, so do they. "What are you doing here?" Ash J asked. "That is what we want to know about you!" Ash said. "Leave! This is not what it looks." Then the doors close. "Hello! Please enter the elevator!" A manipulated voice said. "Well we're here with you so we're going in." Allison said. There are over 100 floors. "Why are you after the Everlasting Silver Crystal?" Allison said. "Are you mad? What is that?" Ash J asked. "I heard you and some cat talk about it!" Ash J surprisingly opens up. "I have to find this girl who is in danger!" "From what!" Ash said. "Believe it or not, Team Galactic!" "No!" Allison and Ash said. "Yep. I'm supposed to protect her, and that crystal is her life!" Then the elevator stops. "Let the fire start!" A loud female voice said. The elevator is only at the 22nd floor. It goes faster and the top of the building is burning up. Nobody moves. Ash and Allison look at each other. If they transform, nobody dies but Ash J will find out who they really are. The other option is to see if Cāndanī's plan will fall though but they can't wait for that.

 _ **Heart Princess Power! Advance!**_

 _ **Heart Prism Power! Advance!**_

Ash J is shocked to see that the Soldier Heart Duo is his twin sister and her boyfriend. They uses their powers to cool down the building and slow down the elevator. When it stopped, it opened to an ice covered floor. To the right, the Fairy Soldiers are caught in a slimly brown web. "Soldier Heart Dou, it's a trap!" They all said. Then Charon uses a spray gun to hit the duo but misses. "You should get away!" Princess Soldier Heart said to Ash J. He looks at the rest of the Soldiers, he now knows who the rest of them are. The cats bite Charon in the face and hands but Saturn punches them to the ground. Soldier Heart runs to them. "Are you okay?" "Just buised but okay." Staravia said. "That's animal cruelty." He said. "Boo hoo!" Mars said. Jupiter sees Ash J. Her legs gets tingly and she feels drawn to him. She licks her lips as she starts at him. Mars and Saturn look at Jupiter. "She looks like she wants to get in his pants!" Mars said. "I know, I think she went along with this plan for a different kind of control!" Saturn said. Jupiter sees her team members talking to the side. "Prepare to die, Soldier Heart. This is for punching Saturn!" Jupiter grabs a silver ball with red stones in it. It moves the floor and squeezes Soldier Heart tightly. Ash J sees his sister looking in fear and decides to do something.

 _ **Heart Unity Keeper Power! Advance!**_

Unity Keeper grabs his sword and cracks the ice floors. Everybody is shocked by this. "You're Unity Keeper!" Princess Soldier Heart said. "Yes. It was great messing with your friends." Unity Keeper said. Then the floor broke apart some more. Unity Keeper was stuck as well. Princess Solider Heart broke the spell on the floor with her wand. "Heart Powder Activation." The silver ball broke. Everybody was free. Jupiter was not happy. She grabs a yellow ball and throws it at Princess Soldier Heart. She is knocked off her feet. Both Unity Keeper and Soldier Heart run to her. She gets up. "Both of you are still weak." She said. "Your legs are hurt." Unity Keeper said. When he and Soldier Heart touched her legs, they were healed. She kisses Unity Keeper on the cheeks. "You're the best twin ever!" Then she kisses Soldier Heart on the lips. Her soft lips made his heart beat super fast. She smiles at him. They don't need to talk. They can just smile.

Jupiter, Mars and Saturn heard Princess Soldier Heart said that Unity Keeper is her twin brother, so they put the pieces together. Charon uses a black claw to grab Princess Soldier Heart from her partner's arms and throw her to the ground. Then Mars uses a white beam to hit her. "She is the one!" The white beams goes towards her but Unity Keeper and Soldier Heart jump in the way of the beam. They got hit. Everybody is stunned. Soldier Heart's body glows as he thinks about his girlfriend. Both Unity keeper and Princess Soldier Heart shed a tear. Their tears form a shining object. A black smoke fills the air but then Princess Soldier Heart's forehead has a bright pink heart mark on it. She lets out a loud scream. The fear of losing the two must important guys in her life makes the ice ground disappear. it creates a bright light. The Fairy Soldiers don't notices that their foreheads are glowing in the middle. Princess Soldier Heart screams and makes the whole place frozen.


	13. Arc 13: Princess Alicinda

_Princess Alicinda_

Princess Soldier Heart screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a huge light. Then Princess Soldier Heart's body was glowing. Her hair started to glow and started to blow in the wind. She turned into Princess Alicinda. Her gold and ivory sari was long. The dress has no sleeves. Her body looks mature and her hair is longer then her. Her wings are big and pink. They sparkle in the light. Her bangles were gold and pink. Princess Alicinda is kneeling down. Her and her brother's tears made a bright heart shaped crystal appear. "The tears of siblings!"Cāndanī said. "The tears of the queen's children made the Everlasting Silver Crystal!" Staravia said. The crystal attached itself to Princess Soldier Heart's wand. Princess Alicinda looks mad. She waves her hands and makes the floor smooth crystal, so she can walk on it. She sees Soldier Heart weak on her left and Unity Keeper knocked out on her right. She touches their faces.

"I remember everything!" Princess Alicinda said. "My friends behind me were my court. They were supposed to be watching me and training to take their parents' place. Unity Keeper is my brother. He's just super over protective of me." She kisses Soldier Heart on the cheeks. He walks up and sees Princess Alicinda. "Whoa!" He said. She smiles at him. "And Soldier Heart was the Leader of the Knights. These Knights swore to protect and serve Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets. Many people though that his loyalty belongs to the knights but we were friends and he made me smiled a lot. He didn't care if his teammates challenged his loyalty to them, he fell in love with me and I fell for him hard." Then she stands up. She looks at Team Galactic. They all smile sinisterly. "Stop smiling!" Princess Alicinda said. She grabs the wand and points it at them. "That night, it was you! You came and attacked my world. You hurt my friends and my family. You should have been killed before!" Jupiter laughed. "Going cry princess!" "Say your prays!" Princess Alicinda used the wand with the newly discovered Everlasting Silver Crystal and attacked Team Galactic. The blast was bright and it started to burn right through them. She was using a lot of energy and is using it out of anger. "You guys have to calm her down, now! She could hurt herself!" Subaha said. So the Fairy Soldiers all try to approach her. As they enter the pink mist around Princess Alicinda, they all transformed into their respected royal forms. The girls all have longer hair and are wearing a sari also. Not as fancy as Princess Alicinda's but the saris were beautiful in their respective colors. The boys wore royal military clothes in their respective colors. They all wore gold bands across their foreheads with their shapes on it. They all were amazed. Team Galactic was too as the wand started to burn though their skins. All of their work at the cave is also being destroyed as well. Mars looked at them. "Of course, these flies are the children to the original Soldier we dealt with. No wonder there are so many boys." The Fairy Soldiers were confused. "Dealt with? Does she mean their parents!" Staravia said. "I don't know but princess Alicinda needs to calm down." Subaha said. Princess Alicinda is getting more angry. "You hurt people out of greed and I can't take it anymore! You almost stole me from my dream and I want you to burn in hell!" "Princess, calm down!" Soldier Diamond said. She tries to touch her but she gets burned. "Ouch!" "I think the amount of energy is to much to handle!" Soldier Square said. Then Soldier Heart wakes up completely. He tries to touch Princess Alicinda and he wraps himself around her. He turns into a knight. He wears navy blue. He squeezes Princess Alicinda. "Stop! Please! You're getting hurt!" "Ashton, stop! let me go!" She said. "Aston?" Soldier Circle said. "Yep. He's name is Sir Knight Ashton, Leader of the Knights." Staravia said. "I hope for his sake, he came our princess to calm down." Subaha said. Alicinda starts to scream. "Let me go, I have to do this." "No! You're getting hurt. We can get them later! But not like this!" Knight Ashton said. She doesn't want to listen. Knight Ashton wraps his hands around Princess Alicinda's waist. He kisses her cheek. Princess Alicinda has a weak spot for her knight, so she stops her attack. Her body is weak. Jupiter tries to attack but Saturn stops her. "No! Let's retreat!" So they did. They are all burned and weaken. Any longer and they would have been done for. Soldier Triangle notice that Unity Keeper is missing. "Where is he?" "I saw his body disappear. But I think he's alright." Soldier Star said. Princess Alicinda collapse in Knight Ashton's arms and is still holding her wand. "Princess!" Soldier Pentagon shouted. Soldier Octagon checks her pulse. "She's tired. Lets' go home!"

Allison wakes up in her room. She still feels tired but is a lot happier. "Good morning, princess!" Dawn said. "I thought Aelita's nickname is princess!" "Well, she's not here!. How are you feeling?" "Tired!" Allison's hair is still in a bun with two chopsticks holding it in place. They entered the showers. Sissi was pushing her way through the showers. "Out of my way!" Then she sees Allison and Dawn. "Move it!" Sissi said. "Bitch Please!" Dawn said. Sissi pushes Allison down. Her bun loosens. The girls in the shower were amazed. Outside the gang is waiting for them. Allison is wearing her pink sun hat. The crystal roses shined in the light. "Hi Allison!" Everybody said. "Hi!" She said back. "How do you feel?" Odd asked. "Tired!" "Do you remember anything?" Jeremy said. "Not really?" "Well..." Aelita started. Nobody said a word. "What!" Allison said. "You did turn into Princess Alicinda." Brock started. "And we did found out that we're you court, so we are like your body guards." Yumi said. "I wore this beautiful orange sari. It was cute. I didn't like that my breast were all noticeable in the dress." Dawn said. Allison laughed. Then Ash J walks by. "Are you okay, sis?" "Yes, are you?" "Of course. I was worried about you!" He leaves. "He doesn't remember anything. That is concerning!" Yumi said. "Okay. Well what to do now?" Allison said. Everybody got nervous. "What!" "Princess Alicinda kinda has a bad temper!" Aelita said. "Really?" "She was seconds away from blasting Team Galactic to bits." Jeremy said. "And that's a bad thing." "Ali, you used a lot of energy the wrong way. You could have really hurt yourself." Ash said. "I get it." "And it turns out the Ash is Knight!" Dawn said. "I have my own knight in shining armor." Allison kisses Ash on the nose. "So, I just needed a good night sleep!" Everybody acts nervous again. "What now!" "You have been out cold for over 24 hours!" Dawn said. "What!" "It's Wednesday!" Aelita said. "And we have a history quiz today!" Jeremy said. "What happen to the one we took last week and what do you mean it's Wednesday?" "And we have a quiz in math." Ulrich said. "Great did XANA attack too?" "Twice! Once we had to do a return to the past and the other was just minor." Odd said. "This is crazy!" Allison slips on a pine cone. Ash catches her but her hat falls off. Allison's hair is super long and it's over seven feet long. "All-Allison! Is that your hair!" Yumi said. "I thought we cut it!" Dawn said. "It grew more!" Allison said. Then the cats pop from the sky. "I think since Allison has truly awaken as Princess Alicinda, her hair is starting to grow like it was!" Cāndanī said. "I can't have seven feet of hair walking around!" Allison said. "Long hair problems." Aelita said. "Well try to put it in a bun, don't you have gym later today!" Staravia said. "Oh my gosh! I'm tired, I have tow quizzes and I have to run sprints with this hair!" Allison said. "We'll help you out!" Brock said. "Allison, where's the crystal?" Subaha said. Allison puts her hands in her shirt between her breasts and pulls it out. It was shining in the sun and it was a heart shape stone. "Please keep safe!" Cāndanī said.

Later at night Allison was sitting on the bed. She listens to jazz music. Her hair is getting longer. She wonder what really happen and why she went all Super Saiyan on everyone. Her friends came into her room and see her growing hair. "Okay, we have to do something! This hair is taking over!" Yumi said. "It was so funny in the showers. Sissi was speechless when she saw Allison's hair. I was like move aside, your hair was night worthy!" Dawn said. Everybody laughed. Then Brock takes out hair scissors. Allison gulps. "Don't worry! Nobody will notice you bald!" Odd said. Allison throws a pillow at him. Brock cuts her hair back to normal. Not the same length, a little bit longer then before but not Rapunzel style. "Thanks Brock!" Allison said. Jeremy and Aelita put the hair in a bag. "You could donate the hair tomorrow!" Jeremy said. "Right!" The cats all looked at the crystal. "It looks beautiful!" Staravia said. Cāndanī looks at Allison. "I think we need to go to Planet Hearts!" "What!" Everybody said. "There are some things we need to know and the only place we can get answers is Planet Hearts." "I thought it was destroyed." Ulrich said. "The planet regenerate itself. But going there might be good for Allison. I think she will need it to regain her strength." Subaha said. Everybody looked at each other. They were all scared but know it was the right thing to do. "Okay, we go now!" Ash said. "No. We have to go tomorrow!" Staravia said. "Why?" Ulrich said. "It is saver to go during a full moon. That way, nobody will notice anything and the space time continuum will be in peace." Cāndanī said. "Then tomorrow, I guess we'll go home!" Allison said.


	14. Arc 14: Just Hold On We're Going Home

_Just Hold On We're Going Home_

The day was the day, the fairies would travel back to Planet Hearts. Cāndanī is looking all over the room for the Everlasting Silver Crystal. "I can't find it!" She said. She messes up Allison and Dawn's room looking for it. "Hey! Messy cats can't stay here!" Dawn said. "We have inspections in five minutes!" Allison shouted. She picks Cāndanī up. "What is going on?" "The crystal!" Cāndanī said. Allison shows Cāndanī her silver metal headband. It has black and silver crystal flowers on it. "I don't care about fashion!" "The big center of this flower is the crystal." Allison said. The center of the black flower was the heart shape crystal. "Why would you do that?" "Because I will never take it off." Dawn freaks out about the room. "Inspections!" "Just wave your wands and the room will be magically clean." Cāndanī said. So they did and the room was sparkling. Jim knocked on the door. "Room inspections. Adams! Jones! Open up!" Cāndanī hides in a pile of stuff animals. Jim enters the room. "This is clean!" He said. "Thank you!" Dawn and Allison said. Jim looks around. He sees Allison's pile of stuff animals. Cāndanī tries not to blink and Jim's hotdog breath smells. Jim gives them the okay and leaves. "Thanks Cāndanī!" Dawn said. "Welcome!" Cāndanī jumps into Allison's arms. She purrs and smiles at her. "Why are you so happy?" Allison asked. "Because, you look more grown and mature." Cāndanī said. "Well I'm growing more impatient! How are going to Planets Hearts?" Dawn asked. "You'll see!" Cāndanī said.

The friends gather in the woods. They all stand in a circle, looking scared and nervous. "Maybe we should do this tomorrow!" Odd said nervously. "I agree!" Ash said. "No! You heard the felines! We have to do this and we have to go tonight. Stop being Magikarp!" Yumi said. Everybody laughed. The cats appeared. "Now everybody transform!" Staravia said. They did. "Okay. Now hold hands and stay focus." Subaha said. Everybody holds hands but their hearts began to beat really loudly. "Relax! Stay calm." Cāndanī said. That doesn't work. "Guys relax! It won't work unless you trust yourselves." Staravia said. Everybody took a deep breath. "Now say:Parivahana surakṣā (Transportation safety)." All three said. When the Soldiers did, the moonlight made their bodies sparkle. Their bodies glowed. The wind made the leaves and the sparkles surround the Soldiers. Their bodies were placed into bubbles and they were in space. The cats were their with their respected owners. Princess Soldier Heart look at Earth. "It looks so blue!" Cāndanī spoke to here. "Lokk around you. Your friends all have their eyes closed. Do the same, it will make the trip shorter." So Princess Soldier Heart did. Then everyone drifted off in space.

When Princess Soldier Heart woke up. She was sitting in a field of grass. The sky was night and there above her were twelve moons. All seven golden moons shined down below the Soldiers. "Hey guys, wake up!" They did. They we all amazed. "This place is quiet." Soldier Pentagon said. "And the air is so pure!" Soldier Star said. "This is pure nitrogen. This is what fairies breath." Staravia said. The night sky had thousands of stars. "So, we are we going?" Soldier Triangle asked. "Right behind you!" Subaha said. Behind them were ruins of the Golden Crystal Palace. The palace was broken down. The walls were all rusty gold. Some pieces of inside were on the grass. Dark and dusty crystals were all over the place. Soldier Square takes out his mini computer. "This place has been beaten up! It's falling apart!" "On the contrary." Staravia said. The pieces started to float. "The planet is regenerating!" It was a reverse meteor shower. "This must be the Sky Garden."Cāndanī said. "What's that?" Soldier Octagon said. "The garden used to have floating flora and fauna and Pokémon." "This was Princess Alicinda's favorite place." Subaha said. "Why?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "Because you used to meet Sir Knight Ashton here." "Secret meetings! I wonder what you two love birds did!" Soldier Circle teased. The Soldier Heart Duo faces turn red. "Come on, this is the back, we need to get to the front." Cāndanī said. The ruins of marble houses were all around them. The palace is on a hill so looking down at an epidemic of destroyed homes is hard to do. They reach a point. "This is the pool in my dream!" Princess Soldier Heart said. The pool had a stone with a Silver Sword. Soldier Diamond, being curious, pulled the sword out and fell into Soldier Square's arms. They both blushed. But the stone open and made the pool shake. "Look what you did. You broke something!" Soldier Circle said.

Three of the golden moons open a heart shape box the reacted to The Everlasting Silver Crystal that is in Princess Soldier Heart's hair. A woman in a lavender sari appeared. She look exactly like Daphne. "Hello my daughter! I see the stone is missing the sword." The fair said. "Daughter? Are you..." "The queen. Yes. My name is Neo Queen Dauphine! Queen of Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets." Everybody is surprise. "She look like Allison's mother!" Soldier Circle said to Soldier Octagon. "And the name is too close!" He said. "They sword was left by your court's parents. It is there to protect you and your friends, darling." Princess Soldier Heart freezes. "Say something!" Soldier Star said. Princess Soldier Heart takes the crystal out of her hair, Her braided bun looses and her six feet of hair blows in the space wind. "You are just as strong as ever, Yasmin." Neo Queen Dauphine said. "What did you call me?" Soldier star said. "Your name! Yasmin." "We all have different names?" Soldier Triangle said. "Yes." From the order of Diamond, Square, Circle, Pentagon, Star, Triangle, and Octagon. "You names are Alisha, Jeremiah, Daksha, Omar, Yasmin, Utanka, and Bukka." "What! What language is that?" Soldier Square asked. "Most of them are Hindi names, that language we speak, Jeremiah." This is all weird. "I have a question: How come Team Galactic said 'no wonder there are some many boys' yesterday?" Soldier Octagon asked. Dauphine got angry. "I don't want that name to be mentioned on this ground! But to answer you question, your powers were inherited from your respective gender parent except for Omar and Utanka." "What do you mean?" Soldier Triangle said. "You and Omar received you powers from your mothers. That _name_ must have remember your parents. There were mostly female Fairy Soldiers. That is the way it was supposed to be but what challenge faith." "Then what happen? Why do I have this crystal?" Princess Soldier Heart asked.

"That night was the children's ball." Dauphine said. "all over the Planet, all nine districts were having balls to celebrate children everywhere. The biggest one was right here in District one, Crystalopolis, inside The Golden Crystal Palace." Dauphine began to cry. "Don't cry my Queen." Staravia said. "I looked at you and your knight. You both were so happy. Staring at each other's eyes and smiling. You all were just sixteen years old. Me, your father, and your siblings wanted you and Sir Ashton to be happy. But then out of the blue, black explosions appeared. Allover the planet, fairies and life itself were getting turned to dust. It was those humans. They wanted to experience a new world but our world was not meant for humans. We don't then to enter our world that way." Then she looks at the Soldiers. "Your parents wanted you guys to be safe. They went on to fight but they started to get weaker and weaker. So you took their swords to try to help but were crushed by a black blast and buried alive under plies of golden rock." The Soldiers freeze. "But my daughter some how saved your life. She before hand was standing in the balcony when something happen. She fell off and rocks started to hit her. Pointy rocks went through her and her bloody tears dripped onto the floor. Sir Knight Ashton left his post to catch her. This rainbow of feathers surrounded her and saved her life before Ashton caught her. He cried all the way there because the thought of losing the love of his life was more important then being a leader to the Knights of the Kingdom. " The Soldier Heart Duo let tears dropped from their eyes. "After a while, most of the planet couldn't take another hit. So I stood on top of the palace and used my pink crystal wand. I placed the Everlasting Silver Crystal in it and said: Hamēṁ aura hamārē baccōṁ kē li'ē śānti lānē kē ( Bring peace to us and our children ) and everybody froze. The children were all gather up and turned into bubbles and started to float to Earth and their parents and other later. I knew Earth was safer until this planet was safe enough to live again. I made sure that the crystal was divided up into my four children." "This is a lot to take in but where are the other two?" Princess Soldier Heart asked. "You seen them and talked to them but I think you will know later. The crystal connects to your heart, please use it to save your brother. " "My brother!" "I know he's in danger!" "But..." The image starts to fade. Neo Queen Dauphine gets bigger and hugs her daughter. "Be strong and do what I couldn't do for the safety of others." She kisses her and fades away. Everybody is stunned on what was just said.

Meanwhile, Ash J is felling sick. His eyes look black and his mind is playing tricks on him. "My sex toy! You are my control. I want you to help us get the princess. Our plan will work!" Jupiter said. Ash J is under the control of Jupiter. This might be more then the origanl plan but what will happen...


	15. Arc 15: For whom the wedding bell tolls

_Who Whom the Wedding Bells Tolls_

Team Galactic plan to use Unity Keeper to capture Princess Soldier Heart, since she is the princess. "He will lead us to victory!" Jupiter said. Then Mars reminds Jupiter that Unity Keeper's piece of the Everlasting Silver Crystal is somehow stuck inside of him. "We would still need his part of the crystal." Mars said. Saturn walked in with Charon. They plan to use a newspaper article to locate Princess Soldier Heart. "This article had been delayed for days but it shows our lovely Soldier Heart Duo passionately expressing their love for each other ." 'This is gross. Teens kissing is gross!" Mars said. "But we can use this to our advantages you said." Jupiter said. "Yes , will make a scam based on this and lure the duo to use and thus lure the princess and her crystal." Saturn said. "And using Unity Keeper to scope out the place for his sister will make things a lot easier." Charon said.

Meanwhile in Jeremy's room, Allison keeps Aelita company while Jeremy is well being Jeremy. Allison daydreams about what happen on Planet Hearts. _Remember, the crystal connects to your heart. Please use it to help your brother._ Allison is having a hard time adjusting to that. Aelita sees her distracted. "Cheer up! Maybe the queen was just worried for nothing!" Aelita said. "I don't know! I think she sense something wrong." Allison said. "And don't forget about Cyrus, the former leader of Team Galactic!" Jeremy said. "We did found him in a crystal plasma prison there." When they were going back though the ruins, Soldier Square found Cyrus's body frozen in a yellow cylinder made from crystalized plasma. "Don't remind me! Cāndanī and Subaha said that Cyrus was punished for all that he done and that's how the unworthy who entered the planet are dealt with." Aelita said. Then on cue, Cāndanī entered and is livid. She throws a newspaper at Allison. "Hey, watch it!" Allison said. "Explain this!" Cāndanī said. The front cover was the Soldier Heart Duo making out on top of the tree. "When was this!" Allison said with a red face. "I'm not that bold!" Jeremy said. "You're never bold as Soldier Square or as Jeremy!" Allison said. "Well then!" Jeremy said. "This article said that this picture was taken the night of the Debutante Ball." Aelita said. At the same time, everybody else is near the café. "I never did that! I don't even remember that!" Ash said. "Well that is you and Allison kissing in the picture!" Odd said. "And it looks like a hot make out session. "Stop!" Ash's face turns bright red. "Well at least nobody knows that's it's you two I have to say..." Ulrich started. Back in Jeremy's room, "Try to remember what happen." Jeremy said. "Well after we found out that Lady Diana is not the princess, me and Ash drank something because we were thirsty." Allison said. "From the green table!" Aelita said. "No the red one!" Back outside, "The table were switched, the green table was for us!" Dawn said. "How was we supposed to know that! They didn't say a word!" Ash said. "So that means you both were drunk in love!" Odd said. "Corny!" Brock said. Staravia was not happy. Back in the dorms, Cāndanī gets upset. "You two are idiots!" "Look, we didn't know that the tables were switch and I don't even remember that. And that day was a while ago, why now with the picture?" Allison snapped back. "At least the news said that you two are the symbols of love!" Aelita butted in. "Symbols of love? Why?" Jeremy said. "I don't know but they will explain why at this bridal contest." The contest was today in the park. The woman that is hosting the show look familiar. "That's Mars!" Dawn said. Everybody bursts through door. "We remember that disguise! She used once in Sinnoh!" Brock said. "Then this bridal contest must be a plot to get to the princess." Cāndanī said. Next to her was a sleeping Subaha. "Subaha! Wake up!" Subaha got scared and jumped on Aelita's head. "Who did that?" Subaha said. "I did lazy!" Cāndanī said. Everybody laughed.

At the park, everybody sees woman in bridal gown all lined up for the contest. "I wish there was a way to go inside the event without looking like a sore thumb." Allison said. Her hand mirror lit up. "Why don't you use your mirror to make us girls look like brides!" Dawn said. "You just want to look like a bride!" Odd said. "No! This is strictly for the mission." Dawn said. "Do Aelita and Yumi want to?" Allison asked. They both looked at each other. "I don't know!" Aelita groaned. Jeremy looked at her. "I think you look...um... cute in a wedding dress!" He said so bashfully. "Okay. I'll do it!" Aelita said as she and Jeremy blushed. "What about you Yumi?" Yumi thinks it's bad luck to wear a wedding dress if your not getting married. However she looks at Ulrich who is a little distracted. "Imaging Yumi in a wedding dress, huh Ulrich?" Ash said. "Yes... no! Not even!" Ulrich started to blush. "I'll do it if Ulrich is my escort!" Yumi said. "Okay!" He quickly said. Everybody laughed. So Allison used her mirror to make everyone into bridal couples.

 _ **Truth Mirror! Turn us into gorgeous bridal pairs!**_

The friends looked like brides and groom while Brock was their photographer. As they entered the park, Brock used the camera to zoom in on Mars. She is scanning couples. As she scan the friends, she stops Allison and Ash. She looks at them. Ash thought that Mars might see through his disguise but she lets them go. She calls Saturn who is flying a jet over the event. "This last couple has the same energy as the Soldier Heart Duo... I think they are here as we planned...alright I will use them in phase two!" She talks to Unity Keeper. "Lure that couple over there to the middle of the field." Unity Keeper changes into an usher. He taps Ash on the shoulder. He leads them to a secluded area. Odd keeps on staring at Dawn. He feels drawn to her. "Why am I feeling this way about Dawn so much!" Odd said. He tries not to stare at Dawn but she catches him. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" Dawn rests her head on Odd's shoulders. Odd smiles. But the quickly realize that Ash and Allison are missing. "Where are the love birds?" Odd said. "I think that usher took them somewhere." Brock said. Soon everybody slips away and transforms. The usher leads the pair to an empty field. "Stay here!" He said in a western accent. He leaves. "I think this is weird." Allison said. "Me too!" Ash said. Then Mars attacks the pair with a Luvdisc wearing pink braces. "Use draining kiss!" The attack went towards that couple. All Allison is think about is her and Ash. The Everlasting Silver Crystal makes a pink force around them. "I knew it! You two are the Soldier Heart Duo!" Then Soldier Circle attacks back. "Circle Meteor Smash!" Mars was knocked out and Luvdisc was hit. "I protected this sweet couple!" She said. Soldier Triangle and Soldier Square took the couple away. "We need you quick! Transform!" They said. When they did. They both attacked Mars together. "Heart Thunder Breaker!" Pink and Blue lighting attacked Mars and broke her scanner. "You bitches!" Mars said. She uses Luvdisc to attack Soldier Diamond. "Aqua ring!" Soldier Diamond strikes back. "Diamond Chime Shards!" Then Saturn uses the jet to strike the Soldiers. They were all getting burn but Soldier Heart uses his sword to block the attack just in time. The jet loses power. Then Princess Soldier Heart frees the Luvdisc. "Heart Crystal Powder Activation!" The Luvdisc goes free. Mars uses some of the essences of the Pokémon to strike her. As she screams Unity Keeper grabs her. At first, it seems like he is bring her to Soldier Heart but he throws her to Mars. Soldier Pentagon attacks Mars and gets Princess Soldier Heart back. "Pentagon Descant Shower!" Everybody is frozen as Mars goes up to the jet. Unity Keeper looks at the Fairy Soldiers. "I work for Team Galactic now!" Everybody, especially his sister is shocked by that statement.


	16. Arc 16: The Princess and the Sword

_The Princess and the Sword_

Everybody stares at Unity Keeper as he turns his back on them. Jupiter climbs down from the jet and kisses Unity Keeper. Everybody including Mars and Saturn are disgusted by it. "Ha, ha, Princess! Your brother works for me!" Jupiter laughs like a hyena.

Allison wakes up. She kept on dreaming about that scene over and over again. "I can't believe this, my own brother! I think something's wrong. Maybe the Queen, my mother, was talking about this!" Later Allison goes downstairs and talks to Ash J. "Hey, can we talk?" "Sure!" He sounds normal. "What's up with yesterday?" "What are you talking about?" "You and Team Galactic!" "What! I heard they got out of jail but what do I have anything to do with them?" "Are you kidding me!" "Allison, is Ash the cause of this? Do I have to talk to him!" "No! This is crazy! It's like you're two different persons!" "I think this is PMS!" Allison was outraged by that comment. "How dare you say that this is all about my hormones! How sexist!" "Whatever!" Ash J leaves. Allison goes after him but Ash stops her and pulls Allison to himself. "What are you doing!" Ash said sternly. "I am trying to get through to my brother!" Allison said back. "Stay away from him! He might try to get information out of you!" "He acts like he doesn't know anything!" "And that is his plan, I know it!" Cāndanī said. Allison looks down and sees Cāndanī next to her. "Trust Ash! I think he denies anything for the sake of Team Galactic!" "All of you worry too much. I think he's in trouble!" Allison said. "Well anyway, your friends are waiting for you!" Odd, Aelita, Dawn, and Jeremy were waiting by the school gates. Odd is holding the Sword with a cloth over it. "This is heavy!" "Well, we are stronger as Fairy Soldiers." Aelita said. "And if you weren't so scrawny, then you could easily hold the Sword!" Dawn said sarcastically. Odd growled. "You're no picnic either!" "But you're the strong one, remember!" Everybody laughed. Odd growled again, "Where are Ulrich and Brock!" "Already at Yumi"s. We're waiting for the lovebirds!" Jeremy said. Ash drags Allison all the way there.

At Yumi's house, she, Ulrich, and Brock listen to Staravia and Subaha talk about the Sword. "The other know about this!" Staravia said. "The Sword now has been cursed. It used to be shiny but now it looks like charcoal!" Subaha said. The others arrived and Odd drops the Sword. "Odd! Be careful!" Yumi said. "Sorry! It's really heavy!" Odd said. "Then why didn't you let ash hold it?" Brock asked. "Because, I want him to work of his scrawniness!" Ash said. Everybody except Odd found it funny! The Sword has a steel handle with red gems on the sides. The Sword itself looks like charcoal! "We need to see what is this Sword made of." Jeremy said. "Well why don't we use this ring." Yumi said. The 14k diamond ring is shiny. "If the sword can't break it, it is not as strong as diamond." Ulrich said. Allison picks up the Sword. She doesn't find it heavy. "This is not heavy at all!" Allison grabs her stomach. She does have minor cramps. "What's wrong? The Sword is getting too much for your cramps, Allison!" Odd said. "How dare you say that! I hate jokes like that!" Allison said. "What's wrong! Can't handle the truth!" Odd teased. "Odd, knock it off! Stop being jealous because Allison is stronger than you!" Ulrich said. "Don't blame me! It's not my fault that Allison is dealing with PMS!" Allison got mad and when she went to swing the Sword at Odd, she hit the ring and smashed it, the stone and the band, into millions of pieces. Allison drops the sword and feels bad. "Yumi! I am so sorry!" "My mom has a lot of rings from boys who wanted to marry her. She won't even miss it." Yumi said. Everyone was amazed because the ring was turned to dust. "The sword must be made of something stronger than diamond!" Aelita said.

Later that day, Jeremy and Aelita went to the factory to run a test to see if Jeremy's program to virtualize everyone into Sector 5 worked and to see if there was a way that Code: XANA won't work anymore. Everybody else went to the arcade. Ash blindfolded Allison and took her to an empty field. He takes off the blindfold. "What is this?" Allison asked. Ash kisses her. She blushes. "Ash stop! Answer my question!" Allison is wearing her favorite pink sun hat and the winds blows it away. Ash catches it. "Give me a kiss and I'll give it back!" "Answer my question first!" Ash runs away from Allison. She tackles him to the ground. Their eyes meet. "Why are we here?" Allison asked again. Ash kisses Allison between her breast. Allison enjoys it a lot. Ash picks Allison up and puts her hat back on. He smiles at her. Before Allison could asked again, Ash kisses her. Allison wraps her hands around his neck. He lets her stand up and they kiss vigorously for a while. Lurking around, Team Galactic notice high amounts of energy that were similarly to the Soldier Heart Duo. "Those two over there have the same energy as the Princess and her knight!" Mars said. "Isn't that boy Ash!" Saturn said. "Those three..." Jupiter said, talking about Ash, Dawn, and Brock. "It would make sense if he was the Knight that saved her!" Charon said. Unity Keeper was on guard. "Put the kissing duo in a bubble!" Charon said. Unity Keeper approached Allison and Ash. He waved his hands and a gust of pink wind surrounded the couple. The pair stopped kissing and saw Unity Keeper. "What are you doing?" Ash said. Allison's Everlasting Silver Crystal responded to her sadness and made Unity Keeper stop. His piece is synced to Allison. Unity Keeper is surrounded by black smoke. He starts up again. He places the couple in a pink bubble. Then a pink naked woman appeared. She lays on the ground in a sex position and widens her legs. Her vagina is visible. Allison covers Ash's eyes. "What the hell is this?" Allison shouts. Jupiter appears and looks like a possessed witch. She wraps her arms around Unity Keeper. "Good boy! If the plan follows through, I'll give you a sweet reward." Jupiter said with a seductive voice. She tickles his belt. "You're a fucking bitch and a pervert! Ash said. Pink Woman started to suck air into her vagina. She is stealing Ash and Allison's energy.

The others sense that something is wrong. Dawn is tried after the arcade but sees Allison's hand mirror glowing. She looks at it and see Allison and Ash in danger. She grabs her phone and calls everybody else. "Quick! Team Galactic is attacking Allison and Ash! At the park, Allison and Ash are holding each other and are getting weaker. "Come on! if you two are the Soldier Heart Duo, you can easily break out of this! If not... ha, ha, ha!" Saturn said. The Everlasting Silver Crystal is getting weaker because Allison is losing a lot of energy. Then Pink Woman was knocked to the side. "Octagon Vine Storm!" The vines wrapped the monster to the ground and stopped the wind. Ash and Allison were saved but are still inside the bubble. "Star Heated Passion!" The fire balls bounced off the bubble and started to burn the Soldiers. "Nothing can stop this bubble!" Mars yelled. Allison puts her hand on the ground. She is trying to channel her mirror without anyone noticing. The hologram that Allison first say when she discovered the mirror appeared in her mind. She was a black fairy, although she had the pink skin, like Soldier Octagon. "What's wrong, princess?" "We need to get out of this bubble?" "Triangle Fire Bomb!" The fire bombs just blew up in the sky. Team Galactic laughs on. "Soldier Heart Duo! Come out and play!" Jupiter said in a sinister child like voice. "The Sword!" The Holo-Fairy said. "The Sword?... Yes the Sword! Thank you!" "Of course my Princess!" Allison gets up. She sees Ash pounding on the bubble. It jiggles as he hits it. "Ash stop." Allison said. "What Ali! You have a plan." Ash said. Allison pretends to have two swords and swings them around. "What is she doing!" Soldier Square said. "Is she pretending to be Soldier Triangle?" Soldier Circle said. "I guess so. She acts like I have two swords but I only have one on Lyoko." Soldier Triangle said. Then Soldier Diamond got it. "Of course! The Sword!" She summons the Sword. "Come on! Work!" She uses the Sword to break the bubble and it blasted all over the place. Team Galactic and Unity Keeper were covered. "Thanks!" Ash said.

 ** _Heart Princess Power! Advance!_**

 ** _Heart Prism Power! Advance!_**

The Soldier Heart Duo appeared. Team Galactic did not notice. Soldier Heart breaks the device that Team Galactic built to find the Soldier Heart Duo. "Heart Symphony Blast!" Princess Soldier Heart then uses her wand to kill the Pink Woman. "Heart Crystal Powder Activation!" The woman was blown to dust. Team Galactic was amazed. "Where did you two come from?" Jupiter said. "From our mothers' vaginas!" Princess Soldier Heart said. Everybody was stunned by this bold statement. Jupiter was mad but decides to use Unity Keeper to hurt his sister. But since Princess Soldier Heart is hurt that her own twin is on the enemy's side. His piece of the crystal is not working for him and he can't listen to Jupiter at all. Jupiter sees that and takes Unity Keeper away. Team Galactic disappears. Princess Soldier Heart cries on the floor. Soldier Heart hugs her. "We'll get him back!"

Princess Alicinda is sitting on the golden wall overlooking the Śūravīrōṁ kī Field. She looks at one Knight in particular. She smiles at him. He stops training with his Pikachu and smiles back. His Pikachu waves at Princess Alicinda's Riachu. The two smile. "I can't wait for the Children's ball!"


	17. Arc 17: Pīchē kī kahānī

_Pīchē kī kahānī_

This story is a back story about the day Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets will never forget. But before we go into that day, let's follow up on how this planet works. There are seven caste places in the Caste System. A person can move up based on job or marriage. Royalty, Fairy Soldiers, Knights, Fairy Guards, Aristo-Commoner, Upper-Commoner, and Slumdog. Now don't be fooled. Everyone in this system is way richer than any human on Earth. Each caste is made because Planet Hearts runs on a monarch system. If, let's just say a girl, marries a prince, she'll be a princess. And the same for a princess marrying a boy. Now how do people move up. Fairy Soldiers are born into the family, no question ask. Even if the Soldier in power has many children, they will still have that caste status. If a person marry the Soldier in power, that person would be in that caste. If they marry someone else, they may not have that caste status. The two commoner caste are just your job in society. Aristo-Commoners are workers for work for the royal family but are not any of the above. Upper-Commoners are people who just have position in government. For example, mayor, governor of a district (later explain), or anything like that. Slumdog's role is just anything else. They took the name because humans used it poorly to negatively describe poor people so they use it as a way to bring it back to the good side. Nobody bothers anyone based on their caste place. Now for districts. There are nine districts in all. This story takes place in all but the main characters all live in District one: Crystalopolis.

Crystalopolis is the largest district and the capital of the planet. The Golden-Crystal palace is located here. The palace has a rectangle shape with four cylinder towers. The outside is pure gold but is not as easy to break as you think. There are many rooms and windows that let the light shine through. The back of the palace has a huge Sky Garden. The garden was full of flora, fauna, and Pokémon alike. The air was clean and the ponds were fresh with crisp cool waters. On the other side, there is the Śūravīrōṁ kī Field. Thus is where Young People train to become Knights. The town is always busy because with the cars, that run on used oil, people using hover bikes and other things to keep busy, the town is peaceful. The homes are marble. Everybody lives in huge homes. With a planet that is five times the size of Jupiter, it has the space. Now it's time to explain how our Soldiers met.

Now they all meet at school and slowly became friends. That's it but their romantic relationships are another story. Let's start with Yasmin and Utanka. Yasmin is the daughter of Soldier Star, Deepashikha (or Deep), and Daniel. Yasmin inherited her powers from her mother. She as a younger brother named Danish. Danish may be clever, like his name sake but he is a trouble maker and his is facing twelve charges. He acts out because he is jealous because his sister gets all the attention because of her future status. Utanka is the son of Soldier Triangle, Clarissa, and Darien. Darien pushes his son hard because he doesn't want him to embarrass the family. Also it could be because of his status. Darien was a Slumdog. Clarissa met him while helping a friend, who was Darien's cousin, out with his video design. Utanka often accused his father of jealously and neglect. Yasmin and Utanka met because of this. Utanka was fighting with his mother because Deep wanted Utanka to be like his father and that alone said it. Yasmin hid him in her room while his parents looked for him. They talked for a while and realized they have a lot in common. So now would be the time to say that this is when they were both thirteen at the time and they had sex that night. Interesting yes but they maintain a strong relationship.

Now for Alisha and Jeremiah. Alisha is the daughter od Soldier Diamond, Anthonie, and Francis. She inherited her powers from her mother. She was exposed to science and music. She loves using technology in her music. Her mother is the queen's older sister. Her father was an inventor for the Royal family and that makes him an Aristo-Commoner, until her married Anthonie. Because Anthonie is the Mother Queen, Elisabeth's, daughter, she title is Her Royal Highness, Grand Duchess, Anthonie. Alisha has a similar title but with the word Duchess. Francis is a Grand Duke by marriage. Jeremiah is the son of Soldier Square, Francon, and Silver. Silver never wanted children, so she tried illegal ways to terminate her pregnancy with out having an abortion. However, that only made her son born prematurely. Once she saw her son, she fell in love with him but she decide to not tell him at all. Jeremiah inherited his powers from his father. He was always focus in his studies and loved to improved his skills with technology. He met Alisha in the school's theater. He helped her expand her technology based music. It took Jeremiah a while to ask Alisha out so she did. They were twelve. However, by the time they were fifteen, Jeremiah was all confident about his sexual relationship with Alisha. Yep, they had sex for the first time at the same place they met.

Daksha and Omar. Daksha is the Daughter of Soldier Circle, Jayan, and an unnamed father. Her father killed himself because he through he would gain powers just like Jayan. When he learn the truth, he killed himself out of spite to Jayan. She was broken but when she found out she was pregnant, she was able to hold it together and raise her daughter to follow in her footsteps. She never told Daksha about her father but only said that he was a man of his word. Omar is the son of Soldier Pentagon, Starlet, and Rickshaw. He inherited his powers from his mother. He is the youngest out of five sisters and one older brother. They are all jealous because Omar is going to be the next Soldier Pentagon and he's boy. He often hides from them because they pick on him and sometime try to kill him. They heard from some random fairy that if Omar dies, one of them would take his place. That is not true. Even when Omar was born, his siblings took him to Planet Pentagon and tried to slash him with their mother's sword. Princess Samantha, who was two years old, was wondering around by accident saw this and was able to take baby Omar and bring him back home. She didn't know who the bad fairies were because they all wore masks. Omar met Daksha while running away with his dog and Hondoom. Daksha took him to her favorite place in the palace, the night sky. It was a room the shows the whole Universe. He was grateful for her and her Piplup. He kissed her and she kissed back. I know what your thinking, when did they have sex. Well if the met when they were thirteen, that makes it a year later.

Now for Bukka. He is the son of Soldier Octagon, Marko, and Golden. He is the oldest out of many siblings. He is like a second father to them while his father is busy being Soldier Octagon. He doesn't have time to be in a relationship and often gives his friends advice with love. He does give more advice to his best friend, Knight Ashton. He was in one relationship but the girl had gotten pregnant with another man's child. Bukka had never made love to her because he didn't trust her, so the kid was not his. Also she had an abortion on Earth, which is illegal across the planet. Abortions are illegal. That is the rule. Women have done it but have never gotten caught. He felt betrayed and also because of her public outing, he didn't even want to talk to her. That whole thing brought great scandals to the Fairy Guards.

Sir Knight Ashton. He is the Son of Delilah. She was a simple woman who was an event planner. She was pleased when she had to plan the moving up ceremony for the knights in training. Ashton was always the adventure type. He never back down from anything and he will always stick to his word. He has a Pikachu that is just like him. That is all his mother needs. He cares for his girlfriend, Princess Alicinda. That leads to conflict with his teammates.

Now for the Royal Family. This might take a while. Neo Queen Dauphine and King Fredrick have four wonderful children. Four rebellious children. Princess Samantha Simpson Claimant Cronos Jones, Prince Grayson Oak Claimant Cronos Jones, Prince Ashton Seshiria Mausa Claimant Cronos Jones and Princess Alicinda Seshiria Mausa Claimant Cronos Jones. Now each member of the Royal Family has a cat that acts like their guide. Princess Alicinda and her Raichu were the most rebellious because she felt that learning rules were boring and she often goes off to the Śūravīrōṁ kī Field and watch others have freedom. However she fell in love with one of the Knights in Training. He approached her and she ran. His Pikachu stopped her. Alicinda then realized that he was her friend Ashton from school. The middle school was huge so she didn't recognized him. He was taken by her smile. She order him to stop liking her because he would distract her. When he kissed her anyway, she couldn't resist. However Ashton's teammates didn't like that. They thought that if Ashton became king, because Alicinda is going to rule in her mother 's place, he will be in control. The two went on secret dates for about three years. They met while they were twelve. A fairy, male or female, can train to be a knight any time after the age of ten. The day that Ashton was named Sir Knight Ashton, Leader of the Knights, he wanted to take his relationship to the next level. Since he made the most progress and shown the most strength, Neo Queen Dauphine gave him that title. After the ceremony, his mother was trying to get everything ready for the ball in honor of the graduating Knights. Ashton took Alicinda away from her family and took her to the Sky Garden, her favorite place. They kissed and Ashton picked her up and laid her to the ground and had sex with her. She didn't hold back. The Sky Garden was the perfect place to do that.

Now for the real story: The day Team Galactic attacked. It was the day of the Children's ball. Everybody was getting last minute things done. The young Fairy Soldiers had to do training that day and they all forgot. Daksha was sleeping in her bed next to Omar. He rubs her bare back as she sleeps. Then Piplup wakes Daksha up. "What is it?" She said. Piplus shows her the time. "It's 1:00... It's 1:00!" She gets up and wraps the sheets around her. Omar is laying down on the sheets. "Get up! We have training!" She screamed. Omar rubs his head. "Wow! It's one!" "Yes! This is all your fault!" Daksha said as she gets dress. "Me! You wanted breakfast in bed!" "Not Breakfast and you!" She said. Omar puts on his clothes and grabs Daksha. He drags his finger up her legs and puts his finger in her vagina. Daksha quivers. "If you're good, after the ball, I'll give you a more!" He said. She kisses him. Jeremiah is holding Alisha in his arms in his room. The window is open and the wind blows on her back. She draws hearts on his bare chest. A Plusle and Minun jumped on Jeremiah's bed. "Hey, what's the deal?" He said. Minun shocks both him and Alisha. "Ouch!" Alisha said. She sees her watch on the floor. "It's one! We're late!" She yells. The Pokémon cheer. "Thanks for telling us!" Jeremiah said in a sardonic tone. Minun shocks him again. "Okay! Okay!" He said. Yasmin and Utanka were kissing naked in Yasmin's room. Danish was spying in Yasmin's room. He takes out his phone and begins to film them. Then Yasmin's Hitmontop used Rolling Kick on him. He fell over and Yasmin saw him. "You little fuck boy!" She said. "Please! Utanka is the fuck boy here!" Danish said. Utanka uses magic to break Danish's phone. Danish leaves. Then Hitmontop points at the clock. "It's one! Arch Prime Jordan is going to kill us again!" Yasmin said. Arch Prime Jordan is one of the trainers. His brother, Jason, trains the Knights. Bukka knocks at the door. "Let's go!" "Why are you late?" Utanka asked. "I'm not going with out my friends!" Bukka said. "Great! We all can get laughed at!" Yasmin said. They all laughed.

Once at the Training Fields, they all had to transform before Jordan comes.

 _ **Diamond Cosmic Dream Action!**_

 _ **Square Cosmic Dream Action!**_

 _ **Star Cosmic Dream Action!**_

 _ **Triangle Cosmic Dream Action!**_

 _ **Circle Cosmic Dream Action!**_

 _ **Pentagon Cosmic Dream Action!**_

 _ **Octagon Cosmic Dream Action!**_

Arc Prime Jordan was watching. "Late! Young and stupid!" He said. He looks around. "Where's is she?" Alicinda is over at Ashton's house. She is trying to leave but Aston won't let her. "Stop! I have to go home!" She said. "Please! One more kiss!" He kisses her. Raichu shocks Ashton. "Hey! Raichu!" Alicinda said. Raichu laughs with Pikachu. She leaves but said this, "I will see you at the ball!" She smiles. Ashton smiles back. When Alicinda goes back to the palace, she changes to her princess sari. She goes for a walk. She sees Ashton training with the upperclassmen Knights. She smiles at him. Then she sees Arch Prime Jordan glaring at her. "You're late!" "A princess is never late! Everybody else is just early!" Princess Alicinda said. Jordan was mad.

 _ **Heart Meditation Power!**_

Then Jordan charges her with a magic chalk powder but Princess Super Soldier Heart uses her special wand to stop him. The powder turns to flowers and Jordan is frozen in his tracks. "Just because I was late, doesn't mean I'm weak!" She said. The others applaud her.

The Children's Ball was here. All the children were in their best clothes. The young Soldiers were all standing by as their parents stole the show. Neo Queen Dauphine was talking to her children. "Remember, have fun!" She kisses them on the cheeks. "Where's your sister?" "Taking her time!" Prince Grayson said. Her children leave to go to the grand ballroom. The queen goes to the control room. It was made of blue crystal. She sits in her chair and looks for something. "I know that something is coming!" Her husband walks in. "Sweetie, there's nothing there. We're fine!" Kind Fredrick said. He kisses his wife and leads her to the ball. The ball was in full swing and Princess Alicinda makes her grand entrance. She wears a pink dress with sparkles. Her hair is in curls and She glides down with her big sparkling silver wings. She is stopped by her knight. He took het to the dance floor. Their friends watched. The girls held their stomachs. "Feeling movements again, Alisha?" Jeremiah asks. She nods and he kisses her. She smiles. Ashton leads Alicinda to the balcony. "All I ever wanted was to be treated like a mature person. I am a little immature and sometimes I don't understand things." "What's going on?" Alicinda is worried about him. Ashton gives her a cherry blossom ring. He touches her stomach and smiles. "I want us to be together forever as a family!" He goes in to kiss her when a dark blast attacked the city.

These people were in space suits and were using Pokémon and Earth artifacts to hurt the fairies. "Humans!" A Fairy Guard said. Everybody was scared. The Fairy Soldiers went outside. "Stay here!" They told all their children. They went out to stop these enemies. The Fairy Guards and Knights for had graduated went out next. Ashton told Alicinda that he'll be back. She understood. The Knights went to work. There was blood and tears all around. The other districts had Knights and Guards who lived there. Then Cyrus saw Princess Alicinda and wanted to catch her. Her Raichu tries to protect her but is hit. As she walks over to her, Cyrus attacks her with the Spear Key. She screams and pink lighting falls from the sky and makes the balcony collapse. She gets hit by golden stones and she bleeds as she falls. Sir Knight Ashton sees her falls and runs to her. Some of his teammates stop him. "Your duty lies with us." One said. "I am suppose to protect the Royal Family!" Aston said. "Not sleep with them!" Another said. Ashton leaves. Ho-Ho appears and catches her. "I will always protect you, Princess!" Ho-Ho brings Alicinda down to Ashton's arms in a rainbow of feathers. Ashton looks up and sees nothing. Pikachu and Raichu are close by. Their friends decide to help out. So they went to the archives of the palace and took their parents' swords. They went outside and Jupiter blasted them with a dark Pokémon. They fell back and were pierced with stones and metal bars. They bled and bled and were buried alive under piles of gravel. Alicinda opens her eyes and sees her knight. "Did you save me?" "No, Something else did!" Then Ashton sees Bukka's hand sticking out from a pile of gravel. "Oh my gosh!" He screams. Alicinda sees her friends. She cries. She and Ashton dig through the gravel just to see their pale lifeless faces. Alicinda touches the gravel and it glows. "Mērē mitra!" They wake up. Queen Dauphine stands on top of hill watching this chaos. "I knew this was going to happen!" She flies on top of the palace and takes out her Pink Crystal wand. It was sparkling and has a pink flower, which the Everlasting Silver Crystal was placed. "I wish my children could have a better life so that they can make it this time. I wish this day never happen." With that the crystal glows and everything freezes. "Hamēṁ aura hamārē baccōṁ kē li'ē śānti lānē kē (Bring peace to us and our children)" The crystal engulfed the planet in a pink light and made everyone into shooting stars. Although Earth was a hatful place for fairies, it was safer. The next time around, Team Galactic will be stopped. When the queen and king open the door to their house in Pallet Town, they sees their four year old daughter sleeping, their three year old son fighting with his pillow, and their two year old twins sleeping. "This was for the best!" Fred told Daphne. "I know!" She holds her purple and silver necklace hand and the Everlasting Silver Crystal in the other.

Allison wakes up and is shocked by her dream. "What the what!" She yells. Dawn wakes up too. "Was that a flash back or what!" "I don't know!" Then they heard knocks on the door. "Who's there?" Dawn asked. She puts a blanket over her head. "Jeremy!" Allison uses her finger to open the door. Jeremy and everybody else walked in. Yumi called Allison's phone. The cats were all there too. "What's going on? Did we all have the same dream!" Ulrich said. "It depends. Did your dream had sex involved?" Odd asked. Nobody answered. "I guess it was a dream about what really happen." Aelita said. "Hearing it is one thing..." Brock said. "But living it was another!" Yumi said on the phone. "What happen after the queen used the spell?" Ash asked. "I don't know!" Allison said. "This all means that this fight need to be over! Now!" Staravia said. Everybody freezes. "If that dream was the truth, no wonder I was so upset!" Allison said. Her mirror show an image of Princess Alicinda and Sir Knight Ashton kisses at the Children's ball. The kiss that never happen.


	18. Arc 18: A Choice

_A Choice_

The next day was different. Everybody had the same dream about their past lives. "Yumi... what did you think about it?" Ulrich asked nervously. "I think that what's in the past stays there." Yumi said. Ulrich's face turn sour. "But... it doesn't mean that certain things have to never come back." "What do you mean?" Ulrich said. Yumi smiled at him as William came by. "Hey, Yumi, do you want to go into town and get some ice cream with me?" William glanced at Ulrich. The two exchanged looks. "This is not a good time!" Yumi shut him down. "Okay I get it!" William leaves but Yumi wanted to explain something to him. Ulrich stops her. "Leave it... Look! Here's comes Aelita and Jeremy!" They came with news. "We have a 'Soldier Meeting' to attend to." Aelita said with air quotes. As they leave Jeremy pulls Aelita to the side. "About the dream..." She stops him. "The dream was the truth and ..." She holds his hand as Jeremy blushes. "It seems for a while that we're meant to be but we're going to move a lot slower than before." They both giggle. At Allison and Dawn's room, Allison is emailing her older sister and Dawn rants about the dream. "I can't believe I was in love with Odd!" "Omar!" "Whatever! I don't even thin it's real!" "But you do like Odd, right?" Dawn falls on her bed. "i don't know and I am still in my no dating grace period." Dawn covers her face with a pillow. Odd, Ash and Brock walk in and Ash sits next to Allison. Odd and Dawn try not to look at each other. "What is this meeting about?" Brock asked. "My brother!" Allison said. Then Allison tarts to laugh. "I got to try this out!" "What!" Allison pick up her iPhone and talks to Siri. "Siri, what is 0/0?" _Let's say you have zero cookies and you pass it out to zero friends, how many cookies does each friend have? See, it doesn't make sense. So Cookie Monster is sad because there are no cookies and you're sad because you have no friends._ Everybody laughed. "What the fuck? This is way I don't have an iPhone!" odd said. "I should write to the apple company!" Dawn shouted. "My sister did! They told her that Siri is trying to be funny and not saying that you have no friends, just none at that moment." Allison said. "Please! Siri as a male is just as bad!" Ash said. The other join in. "What did we miss?" Jeremy asked. "Siri!" Brock said. "Oh no. No more questions everybody said.

The cats had something to say. "One: That dream was your past lives on Planet Hearts during the 30th century!" Subaha said. "Two, we need to get rid of Unity Keeper!" Staravia said. "Three..." Cāndanī started but Allison cut her off. "What did you mean about get rid of Unity Keeper!" "It is law that if a fairy is corrupted by a human, then that fairy has to get dealt with." Cāndanī said. "But he's her brother, a prince, you can't do that!" Aelita said. "He is not going to die, just make sure he won't cause a conflict of interest." Staravia said. "Beside, we won't do anything! You all are going to do it!" Subaha said. Everybody is still but understanding. "If we have to fight him, we will!" Ulrich said. "Ya!" Aelita and Jeremy said. "But how?" Yumi asked. "If he is weaken to the point of exhaustion, I'll bet he won't be great use to Team Galactic." Staravia said. "I'll be glad to do it!" Ash said. "This is going to be tough but..." Odd stared. "But we have to do what we have to do!" Dawn finished. Brock sees Allison not happy about this. "It would be alright Allison!"

Jeremy had to go to the factory so everybody went with him. As they went, Allison stopped in her tracks. "It won't!" Everybody turned around. "What!" Ash said. "I can't hurt my own brother to the point that it might kill him!" Allison shouted. Aelita went to her. "I know you love your brother but he's sleeping with the enemy!" "I hope not!" Odd said. "I'm not doing it!" Allison said. "Allison! You are the princess! You owe it to your people to make these kinds of choices!" Staravia said. "and I owe it to my family to not turn to drastic actions." "Princess!..." Subaha said. "Don't call me that!" Allison is enraged. "Allison come on!" Yumi said. "Yumi, what if this was Hiroki!" Allison said. Yumi gets mad and runs to the factory. Ulrich, Brock, and Odd run after her. "Allison come on, when this is over you can..." Jeremy starts but Allison isn't having it. "Stop! I made up my mind!" Ash walks up to her. He glares at her. "I hope you know where this leads us..." "I hope you know that this is my choice and if you and my so call friends want to do this, then leave me out of it. I'll just start to write his eulogy!" Allison runs away.

The friends meet the others at the bridge. "It's Team Galactic!" Yumi said. They decided to transform. When they flew to the bridge, they were in for a surprise.

Allison slams the door and cries. Cāndanī climbs on her stomach and purrs. "What are you doing?" Allison said as tears fall from her face. "Being your friend." She said. Allison closes her eyes.

"You are in my trap!" Unity Keeper said. The Fairy Soldiers are stuck in pink sticky glue. "Little fairies! Where is your lovely princess! My sister!" "Safe from a bastard like you!" Soldier Square said. "Well, killing her court won't be much fun with out her watching!" He said. Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, and Charon are all near by watching this. "Go on, make sure they can't cast any spells!" Mars said. "Only I can control him!" Jupiter said. Mars rolls her eyes.

Allison is naked. She places the Everlasting Silver Crystal in the middle of her breasts. Then one by one, her friends take a piece of it. _We need you! Your my cousin, don't leave me. I love you, you can't. Stop being a kid. Stop acting like its all you. Allison help us! Come on math head. Do it!_ As they touch the crystal, it glows and gets bigger. The edges get bigger and pointer. Then members of Team Galactic reach in. _Pretty please bitch. Let me get this for our leader. I want redemption. Yes, all mine._ Allison is in pain with all of these actions. She starts to yell and the crystal keeps all growing and piercing her breast. Blood starts to drip from the breast. Her own brother even wants this. _Please help me! Don't let your brother die! Save our brother. Save my main man! Save your twin._ Her own family is doing this. The crystal is hurting her and she screams and screams. Allison wakes up and starts to sweat. She grabs the golden story book. "What's wrong?" Cāndanī asked. "I need to find another way to save him. What do we know?" "Well Team Galactic is using some kind of outside force to control him." Then Allison remembers. When Unity Keeper was hit, his piece of the crystal went inside of him. Also since she is linked to the crystal, when she reacted to him, he couldn't obey Jupiter. "That's it!" "What!"

The Soldiers were frozen in their tracks. They can't move so no attacks. "Poor fairies, if you tell us where the princess is, we might spare you!" Charon said. They all give him a look. "Well we will just pick a target!" Saturn said.

"I have to get the crystal out of him!" "But how!" "With this!" Allison shows Cāndanī the spell. "I don't know about that!" Then a rainbow a feathers blew from the window. "You have it in you Princess Alicinda. I always knew you did, even since the Village of Petals!" "That was in Unova!" She looks at the window, she sees Ho-Ho! "It's my job to be your guide, Allison!" It leaves. "We have to go!" Allison said.

"I think it should be Soldier Diamond!" Jupiter said. "Family first!" Unity Keeper said. "Stop!" A voice shouted. It was Princess Soldier Heart. "Look who it is!" Jupiter said. "Yep. It's me, Princess Soldier Heart! And I will get my brother back and there's is nothing that you can do to stop me!" "Really!" Saturn said. Unity Keeper used United Pulse but missed. Princess Soldier Heart flew away and throw a cat at him. It was Twilight! "Come on! Please!" Unity Keeper throws him far and Princess Soldier Heart catches him. "Leave me, save him." Twilight is weaken but is okay. Unity Keeper grabs Princess Soldier Heart and throws her across the railings of the bridge. She is on her knees. Unity Keeper draws his sword and lodges at her. She grabs it and takes it away from him. She hands are bleeding. She gets up. She points it at Unity Keeper. "You don't have the guts. You are just as sensitive and late as Princess Alicinda!" Jupiter said. "One, don't you every say that name you bitch!" She pulls back. "Also, just because I was late, doesn't mean I am weak!" She slashes through Unity Keeper. Blood splats all over the place. She drags the sword up and pops up the crystal. Her hair becomes undone and the crystal, which is resting on the green pin in her hair joins in with the little piece of the crystal. Then Princess Soldier Heart spoke: "I give you everything!" Light came from her and trough the sword and went to him. He falls down to the ground. Princess Alicinda holds the bigger crystal in her hands. She has no tears but everybody else... "You bitch!" Jupiter said. "My green pin is made from the Veilstone City meteorite. The red stones are pieces from the red chain and those come from a hidden burial ground on Planet Hearts. This is all because of you, Team Galactic!" Mars sees Unity Keeper moving. "He's up." Unity Keeper looks healed but his blood is still on his sister's hands. "I knew it! You can't do it. Finish her!" Jupiter said. Unity Keeper looks at her. "As if bitch!" Everybody is stunned. "What is happening!" Soldier Pentagon shouted. "We can move!" Soldier Star said. "What did you do?" Soldier Heart asked. "A spell that brings someone back to life when their near death. Since my actions were out of love, the spell's conscience listen. You have no control over him now you pervert!" Princess Soldier Heart said to Jupiter. Jupiter screams. Princess Soldier Heart uses her wand to make her and the Soldiers disappear.

Allison sits on the roof of the dormitory holding her wand. "Well, this is not over yet!" She said. Ash kisses her. He holds her wand with her as they watch the sun set. "Did they get grosser?" Ash J asked. "Yes!" Dawn said. Ash J faces everyone. "I'm sorry if I..." "No need. You didn't know what happen." Odd said. "Still, it was all a blur and I feel bad if I hurt anyone." "It wasn't you, it was Team Galactic!" Aelita said. "And they are going to pay for this!" Allison said holding her wand. Mars overlooks the friends talking.

 **The following happens before the return of the past in the episode, "Temporary Insanity"**

"Where are they?!" Shouted Mr. Gustave Chardin. "They're coming sir." Dawn said. "We're are they?" Ash asked. "The factory! We have to cover for them!" Allison said. "Listen, Chardin, actors have to prep before a show." Brock said. "Of course, Mr. Peterson." Gustave said. "I don't care, they are going to have it!" Jim shouted. "Come on Jim!" Dawn said. "It's probably Jeremy! You know how he is!" Allison said. "Of course. Belpois!" Jim said. Then the others showed up. "Come on the show must go on." Gustave said. "And Belpois no acting scared now!" Jim said. "What!" Jeremy said. "We tried to cover for you guys!" Brock said.

 **The following happens after the return to the past in the episode, "Temporary Insanity"**

"The performance needs more. Anyway, Ms. Jones, do you part." Gustave said. Before Allison could speak a voice was heard. "It's do or die!" Everybody looked at Allison. "I didn't say anything!" "But we heard a voice! Maybe you did vantrliquest!" Nicholas said. "First of all, it's ventriloquism. Second of all I can't do that!" "Fine try again." Gustave said. When Allison opened her mouth the voice said, "Time's up fairies!" The friends looked at each other. "What's going on!" Jim asked. Then a blast appeared. All the fairies were placed into bubbles.


	19. Arc 19: Day of Destiny

_Day of Destiny_

"The performance needs more. Anyway, Ms. Jones, do you part." Gustave said. Before Allison could speak, a voice was heard. "It's do or die!" Everybody looked at Allison. "I didn't say anything!" "But we heard a voice! Maybe you did vantrliquest!" Nicholas said. "First of all, it's ventriloquism. Second, of all, I can't do that!" "Fine try again," Gustave said. When Allison opened her mouth, the voice said, "Time's up fairies!" The friends looked at each other. "What's going on!" Jim asked. Then a blast appeared. All the fairies were placed into bubbles.

 **Flashback**

After the Soldier leaves, Jupiter went crazy. She went back to the cave and took out a box marked "Project X." "What are you doing?" Mars asked. "This is it. I will use this once and for all to destroy them and get the bitch and her crystal!" Jupiter shouted. The box had a needle that contains a black dye in it. She injects it into herself and becomes dizzy. "What did she do?" Saturn shouted. "She used our secret weapon," Mars said. "Made from the power of a dark ball. She will become the ultimate bitch queen, and that will make our plans worth it." Charon said. "And I know when to do it!" Mars said.

 **Back to the present (Sort of)**

The whole Earth is frozen in green negative crystal. In the school, it is a crystal wasteland. Bones are all over the floor, and Team Galactic is sitting on a thorn of chairs. Jupiter is dressed in a purple gown and has on ruby shoes. Her hair is seven feet long, and her gown is skin tight and flows out towards the bottom. She made a crown with the remainder of the red chain. Her skin is gray. "It's been a while." She said. Above the room is a glass ball. Inside the ball, our heroes slept for...

Allison walks up. She realized it was cold when she exhaled. She looks around. All her friends and her brother are still sleeping. She walks them up. As they wake, Cāndanī runs to Allison. "Finally!" She said. Then she looks at the others. "We were getting worried about you guys." "Hope you got a good rest because Team Galactic has taken over!" Twilight said. "What!" Everyone said. "But it hasn't been that long!" Odd said. Then he looks around. "Why do you guys have pink skin and pointy ears?" "You too?" Ash said. Then Allison looks at her phone. "It's only been 20 minutes! Where are we?" Cāndanī looked closer at the phone. "March 14, 2010." Everybody was confused. "We slept for months! Even Odd can't do that!" Ulrich said. "I get it now!" Staravia said. "What!" Yumi said. "This is the day of the Children's Ball, March 14!" Staravia said. Everybody is stunned. "This makes sense! Queen Dauphine wanted to make sure that this time, things would be different." Subaha said. "Different how!" Dawn asked. "I think she means that we have to defeat Team Galactic. Our parents and the Queen couldn't do that, so we have too." Brock said. "Yes. That is why when the blast happens, your powers made sure that you all are out of the way until it was time." Cāndanī said. The Ashes pulled everyone except Allison to a corner of the bubble. "I think we have to go first, without Allison, down there!" Ash J said. "What! She would let us!" Odd said. "We have no choice! They are after her, so if we soften the blow, then we all can defeat Team Galactic." Ash said. They all look at Allison, who is talking to Cāndanī and agree. Jeremy is hesitant, however. "This is a lot of hands-on combat for you, huh?" Yumi said. "Yes!" Jeremy said. "But I have to do it for Allison!"

Ash and Ash J agree to distract Allison, so she won't try and stop the others from going. "If you all say Fairy Soldier Transformation! It would be easier to transform." Twilight said. They agree. "We have to do this!" They said. They jump out of the bubble and say,

 ** _Fairy Soldier Transformation!_**

They were greeted by monsters based on Lyoko. "We looked up all about you, Fairies, or should I say Lyoko Warriors!" Mars said. The Soldiers look at each other. They went after the monsters. "Star Heated Passion!" "Pentagon Descant Shower!" "Diamond Chime Shards!" The attacks went on and on. The army was getting smaller, but it seems like it was forever. Ash J looks on from the bubble. "Come on Fairies!" Mars said. When Soldier Square said, "Square Rocking Waters!", the bloc crashed into Mars, and she started to fall. "Help Jupiter!" "Queen Jupiter!" She lets her fall to her death. Mars is cut by the negative crystal and is right through it. Her blood makes an attractive red stain design on it. Charon said that. "Monster!" Jupiter turned him and Saturn into a crab and a hornet. "Go after them!" She said. They don't know what she did to them. Soldier Triangle and Soldier Circle saw them. "Circle Meteor Smash!" "Triangle Fire Bomb!" Saturn and Charon were blown to bits. The rest of Team Galactic were among the piles of bones. Ash J saw what Jupiter did. He taps Ash. "If you want to say something to my sister, do it now!" Ash looks Allison in the eyes. "If this doesn't work out... I just want to say..." "Oh, Ash!" Allison said. "I need to say it. I love you, and I'm glad that I was able to be with the sexiest...smartest...and most kind-hearted girl ever!" "And you're the bravest...most handsome...and courageous boy I ever love!" They kiss. Ash picks her up and holds her as they continue to kiss. Soldier Octagon signals Ash J to come. Ash J coughs. Ash pick it up and puts Allison down. "Why did you stop?" She notices that her friends are missing. "Where are they!" She hears moaning and blasts. "What's going on!" She gets mad. Ash kisses her and pushes her into the wall and makes a shield so that she won't get out! Ash blows a kiss at Allison as he and Ash J leave. Soldier Heart and Unity Keeper join the fight. It gets rough. Then a white light appears, and the Sword breaks into seven swords. "We have to use these!" Soldier Octagon shouted. As the fight goes on, Allison screams inside the bubble. "Please Allison, it's for the best!" Twilight said. Allison's body glows, and a bright pink heart-mark appears on her forehead. Then one by one, the Soldiers get hit in the belt buckle or belly ring. As this happens, Allison remembers her friends.

 _Think of me as the big sister you always wanted...I have a sister, but at least we can relate more._

 _I'm glad that I got to know you as my cousin...Likewise._

 _Alright, I like your sense of humor, and you know how to rock a guitar...and the trombone and piano, but I like this better._

 _Thank goodness you can help me, I'm going to fail...Stop! You're going to pass math._

 _I have the best friend in the world...and I have the_ noisiest _best friend in the world._

 _You have to teach me that recipe...sure if you can talk to Nurse Joy without freaking out._

 _Thanks for fixing my laptop, again...We need you to have that working to help us on Lyoko...but In sit in the chair...and that is the most important part._

 _My sister's keeper, how did I get stuck with you...You didn't want to be alone in the womb, so you asked me to come._

 _I love you, Allison...I love you, Ash...Happy Birthday (gives her a rose)...Thank you, my rosebud...(Ash blushes and kisses Allison)_

Allison breaks the glass with her glowing body and enters the battlefield. She is Princess Alicinda. She senses a death air. "Welcome! If you want to see what your friends have done, look behind you!" Jupiter said. When she did, she screamed. All her friends were dead! Their bodies were all bloody and bruised. The crystals pierced through their bodies and their buckles and belly rings were smashed to dust. She cries. She falls to the floor. "I can't believe they left me up there! I could have saved them!" She cried. Then she notices that the cats, all four of them, were beheaded. "They were dead for months!" Jupiter laughed. "They must have been talking to us through our memories." Princess Alicinda said. She crawls to Soldier Heart. She lets tears drop on his cold, pale face. "My Knight! You wanted to protect me, and you did. But I wish you took my love for you away so that I wouldn't be like this!" She kisses his dead body. Jupiter attacks her butAllison's hands stop her.

"Attacking me while I'm grieving! You cold, heartless bitch! I will defeat you!" Princess Alicinda flies to a crystal rock. It reads, "Crucified Princess Alicinda here!" "Your grave!" Jupiter said as she attacks. Princess Alicinda uses the White Heart Wand, along with the Everlasting Silver Crystal, and attacks back. The battle is given and take. Princess Alicinda feels stronger but doesn't want to win. "I wish my friends were here to deal with this bitch." Then, one by one, ghostly bodies appear and started to hold the wand with her. "My friends!" They are all wearing their Royal attire but are ghosts. Jupiter is shocked. "How! They died!" She attacks more. "You don't' get it, Jupiter!" Princess Alicinda smiles. Jupiter goes crazy and uses more force. "What!" "FRIENDSHIP NEVER DIES!" And fairy spirits rose from the dead bodies and made the ghostly bodies whole. Her friends look at her. "Good to be back princess!" Jupiter worries. "No!"

Diamond Crystal Power!

Square Crystal Power!

Star Crystal Power!

Triangle Crystal Power!

Circle Crystal Power!

Pentagon Crystal Power!

Octagon Crystal Power!

Heart Unity Keeper Power!

Heart Prism Power!

Heart Princess Power!

The crystal changed. It joined with Queen Dauphine's sword and made the wand into a crystal sword. It is blasting white electricity from it. "Fairy Soldier Power!" They all say. Jupiter was blown to bits, and a white light engulfed the planet.

Outside the school, Allison is holding her wand and daydreaming. Her friends all surprised her. "Hi princess!" Ulrich said. "Allison!" Everybody else said. Ash kisses her. "What!" "You saved the planet!" Dawn said. "No. We did!" Allison said. "Ya... we don't remember much!" Jeremy said. "Well... you all died, and I kissed Ash's corpse, and I somehow brought you back to life, and we all saved the world. " Everybody was confused. "Can you go back to we died part!" Yumi said. "You kissed my dead body!" Ash said. Allison kisses him. "But you in flesh and blood is sexier!" Ash blushed. The cats appeared. "You did it," Staravia said. "And check your computer!" Subaha said. Aelita checks her laptop. "Team Galactic is in jail!" "And it's the day of the play we have to do!" Ulrich said. Allison opens her golden storybook. She shows them a page that shows a snapshot of the final battle. "It's us!" Odd said. "We're book famous!" Dawn said. "The way the crystal works makes sure that things are the way they are supposed to be, with you guys knowing who you are and no Team Galactic," Cāndanī said. "Where's my brother?" "Inside the gym with rocky and this girl!" Odd said. "And Cyrus is in jail too," Aelita said. "Really!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn said. "Yep!" "Great everything is the way it needs to be," Yumi said. "But we have to do the play for the third time!" Allison said. Everybody sighed. "Third time!" The cats said. They looked confused but the Soldiers already left. A pair of siblings, a girl in the tenth and a boy in ninth, walked passed the Soldiers. Allison's mirror shows their accurate reflection. A pair of green aliens with pink and blue hair respectfully.


End file.
